Whispering Sunshine
by KatDrama
Summary: Finished! Sachi's eyes scanned the room, freezing on one man. Can she really bring herself to save the life of the one who murdered her future by killing her father? Will she forgive him? Who will win the fight for her life? Plz R&R! Love ya much!
1. Chapter One: The Road to the Dojo

This is my second RK fic! ^___^ well, actually third if you count the poem one....but anywhoo. My first one was a flop and practically no one reviewed. But lately I've been wanting to write an RK fic, so here it be. I dreamed it up one night. I haven't the foggiest idea where it's going, but your reviews will keep it going, so get this straight: no reviews=no new chapters. Lots of reviews=new chapters. Keep that equation in mind as you read this story. ^___^  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Road to the Dojo  
  
A bright autumn sun shown through the canopy of leaves that shaded a well- known path to a well-known dojo. The wind rippled through the dry and fading leaves, causing them to clack together as some lost their grip on their host limbs. They floated down and scattered about the path.  
  
"Hmm." A dark haired rurouni smiled as he took in the sunshine of the bright fall day.  
  
"Uncle Ken, wathca stopping for?" A youngster pulled at his pant leg.  
  
"Yeah, uncle Ken, why ya stop?" Her little sister echoed.  
  
The rurouni's smile only widened as he patted the girls' heads. "I was just thinking of what a pretty day it is, that I was. You know, it shall be winter soon. We won't have many more days like this, that we won't."  
  
"Ooh." The girls echoed as they stopped their jumping around to take in the scenery.  
  
"Well, maybe if we hurry home Kaoru will let us go on a picnic, that she might. What would you say to that?" Kenshin, the ex-revolutionary beamed at the two innocent children that clustered by his feet.  
  
Dr. Gensai's grandchildren, Ayame and Suzume's eyes widened with question. "Could we really? Could we really?" The jumped around excitedly.  
  
Kenshin nodded back at them as he shifted the weight of the tofu that he was carrying to his other hand. "I'm sure if you ask Kaoru-dono very nicely."  
  
"Yay! Picnic!" The girls danced about and chased each other around Kenshin in circles.  
  
"Hmm." The scarred warrior chuckled. "Hm?" His always-alert violet eyes caught a motion in the side of them.  
  
A girl rushed by in a blur, leaves stirred up in her wake.  
  
"Oro?" He spun around as he tried to keep the tofu from spilling.  
  
"You worthless, good for nothing, ungrateful stupid head! Go ahead! Get out of here!" Two angry men stood at the edge of town. They held a pile of rocks in their hands. "Here take another going away present!" They cursed as they threw a barrage of stones.  
  
The rurouni gasped as he dropped the tofu and rushed to push the little girls that were in his charge out of harms way. He slid with them into the ditch, but still some rocks hit them. He shielded them as pebbles scattered all around them.  
  
"Uncle Ken, what going on?!" The little girls cried as they clung to his shirt.  
  
"I don't know!" The rurouni grunted as another rock hit his back. He turned his purple eyes to look up ahead on the path. The girl that had rushed past lay in a heap on the road. A crimson color, one the warrior knew all to well, seeped from her unto the dirt.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and braced himself as more rocks poured down around them.  
  
"Heh!" The angry men rubbed the dirt off their hands as they started towards the fallen figure. "Now let's see what the boss has to say about this!" They kicked the girl in the side. "C'mon, get up!" They spat on her body.  
  
The girl groaned and reached to the back of her head where she felt blood oozing from a nasty gash.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he set Ayame and Suzume safely on the ground. "I don't know what your business with this girl is, but what you're doing is wrong." He spoke coldly as he placed a ready hand on the hilt of his sakabato, a reverse blade sword.  
  
"Hey buddy, back off! This our own little problem and as you can see we have it under control!" One with messed up hair turned to face him.  
  
"C'mon get up!" The other one muttered as he continued kicking the girl.  
  
"I must ask you to stop." Kenshin breathed deeply as he tried to contain his rage.  
  
"Why? Watcha going to do to us?" One swaggered slightly and Kenshin could tell that they were drunk.  
  
"I don't want to do anything, but if this results in conflict, I am prepared." He revealed to the men that he was carrying a sword. The former battosai's flashed a golden hue.  
  
"Hey, whoa. If it means that much to you, take her. She's not good for anything." The men backed off. They had seen the warrior within and we're not about to cross Kenshin. They quickly ran away. "But we'll be back for her!" They called over their shoulders.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he clicked his sword back into its sheath. He bent down beside the girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright now. You can come home with me and we can treat your wounds." He offered.  
  
The girl felt blindly around the ground in from of her and around until she grasped Kenshin's foot. She pulled herself up beside him. She began to feel for his face.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ayame and Suzume climbed up unto the road again.  
  
"I don't know." Kenshin studied the girl. He couldn't tell what color her hair was, it was caked in mud and dust and appeared to have never been combed. And he guessed by here tattered rags for clothing that she was nowhere near being from the upper class.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He grasped her hand in his.  
  
The girl gasped as he guided her hand to his face. She whined as she turned back and began feeling around the ground.  
  
"You're wounded. Come with me." Kenshin repeated his offer. Sighing, he picked the girl up and carried her in his arms. He was amazed by how light she was.  
  
The girl didn't say anything, but the rurouni could tell that she was afraid. "Don't worry." He tried to reassure her. "You're safe with me. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
The girl softly whimpered as she laid her head on his shoulder and let her arms droop in her lap.  
  
"That' right, take it easy." Kenshin noticed that the girl was gradually fainting into unconsciousness. Inwardly the redhead groaned. Kaoru would kill him when she saw that he had gotten blood on his best outfit.  
  
With that dread in mind, the little procession made their way down the path.  
  
Yay! First chappie! I think I spelled most things correctly....anywhoo- plz review. All things good and bad are accepted and I do acknowledge suggestions. In fact, I welcome them with open arms! So whatever you think of this chapter, it doesn't matter, as long as you review I'll be happy ^____^ 


	2. Chapter Two: The Sun Shines Even With D...

^___^ thanx for the review Twilight Sky! I've been trying to work on my descriptive writing. I'm glad it's getting better. *sighs* -__- I hope this fic isn't turning into my last one, you're the only one who reviewed! I get discouraged when people don't review. -__- but I thank you so much in supporting this story by reviewing it! Your review meant a lot to me. Like I said in the previous chapter- if you hadn't have reviewed I wouldn't be updating this. So, this chapter is for you, Twilight Sky ^____~  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Sun Shines Even With Dark Clouds  
  
"Kenshin! Finally, you're home. I need you to..." Kaoru rushed out into the leaf riddled courtyard of her dojo. She stopped as she saw the serious yet sad expression on her friend's face. She clasped a hand over her heart as her gaze shifted from his fierce violet eyes to the unconscious girl that dropped in his arms.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I need you to please go call a doctor." He spoke coldly before the girl had a chance to interrupt. He passed by her to enter the dojo. Kaoru just stood frozen, petrified by his voice.  
  
"Hey ugly! Are you deaf? He asked you to go call a doctor!" Yahiko shouted across the dojo.  
  
Kaoru turned, anger rising in her eyes. "I heard what he said, stupid! I'm not stupid, unlike you!"  
  
"What did you say?" Yahiko jumped off the veranda, grasping his shinai firmly in his hands.  
  
"Stupid head! Stupid head!" Kaoru taunted.  
  
"Oooh! Stop calling me that, you ugly!" Yahiko charged at her.  
  
Kaoru laughed as she held the furious child out at arms length. "If you have so much energy, why don't you go call the doctor?"  
  
"Fine. I will. Anything to get away from you, ugly." Yahiko stomped off.  
  
"You just watch yourself kid." Kaoru threatened as he hurried out of earshot. "Hmm." The raven-haired girl nodded with satisfaction as she wiped her hands together. "Oh, Kenshin!" She just remembered.  
  
Kaoru slid around on the polished floor of the dojo as she battled for traction beneath her feet. Finally she rounded the corner and continued running down the hallway. "Kenshin?" She called, her emerald eyes searching every room she passed by.  
  
Finally she caught sight of the redhead. She slipped and had to grasp unto the doorway as she tried to stop. She stood there a moment, catching her breath as she took in the scene before her.  
  
Kenshin, very tenderly, almost lovingly, softly laid the limp girl on a futon. Bright sunlight streaming through the paper-thin walls danced on the rurouni. They made his eyes sparkle and his long hair shine. It also shone on the poor unconscious girl. Only the light did not reveal her more pretty attributes. Instead, it revealed the thinness of her body, the dirtiness of her hair, and the sparkling dark crimson of her blood.  
  
Kaoru just stood there in a daze before she realized that the ruruoni was looking at her. His violet eyes were dimmed with sadness as he gazed upon her. For a moment they stayed in a trance, their eyes locked in loving fondness. Finally, one had to break the silence.  
  
"Kaoru-san, I thought you were going to go call a doctor." Kenshin remained kneeled beside the girl as he removed his sword and leaned it against the wall.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she moved gracefully forward into the room. Her dark hair swished as she walked forward, and her face shined from the sunshine. "I sent Yahiko."  
  
"Hmm." Kenshin nodded his head. "That was probably a wiser choice, that it was."  
  
"Uncle Kenny? Auntie Kaoru?" The little girls, Ayame and Suzume entered. Suzume latched unto Kaoru's kimono when she saw the girl. Ayame slipped her hand into Kaoru's as she too clung to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaoru looked down at the two little frightened figures that huddled beside her.  
  
"It was so scary." They buried their faces in her kimono. "But Uncle Kenny saved us." Ayame informed the older girl. "Yah, uncle Kenny save us." Her little sister nodded in agreement as they continued to cling to each other.  
  
Kaoru kneeled down in the middle of them and drew the girls close to her, embracing them in a warm hug as they cried their fears out. Kaoru turned her eyes up to meet Kenshin's. "What happened?" She finally asked.  
  
The rurouni sighed, turning his eyes downward so that his bangs covered them. Just then he was relieved of having to tell the tale as Megumi came to a screeching halt outside the door.  
  
"There you are!" Megumi huffed as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. She placed her medical bag down beside the girl's futon. She clasped the unconscious one's head in her hand. She looked fervently around the room. "Kenshin, you get Ayame and Suzume out of here, and bring back some hot water. Kaoru, you stay and help me prepare bandages." She ordered, and all moved quickly to carry out her wishes.  
  
__  
  
a/n: sry that this chappie is so short, but my brother has to use the computer, so I have to get off of it. Plz review! And it wouldn't hurt to tell some others about this story so that they will come and check it out and review ^__~ I'm sorta desperate for reviews ^___^ well, g2g plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Safe

Yay! Reviews! ^______^ I just LOVE reviews! ^______^ *dances around happily* they just make my day! ^______^  
  
Anywhoo-that burst of hyper energy rush over with, I believe that I must answer this one question that popped up in a lot of your reviews. You all were asking "who is this girl? Will we get to know more about her?" The answer is yes. More will be revealed about her as the chapters continue. But for now it's critical that a lot of her remain shrouded in mystery. I wouldn't be much of an author if I just gave you all the answers and spoiled the story for you, now would I? ^_____^  
  
Now, chapter 3-  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Safe  
  
Megumi sighed as she slid the door shut.  
  
"How is she?" Kenshin pressed. He was quite worried for it had been at least an hour or so since Megumi had banished him and the children from the room.  
  
"She'll live, but that's not I'm worried about." The doctor sighed once more.  
  
"What is it?" The red head asked.  
  
"Well, as you probably have noticed, she received a nasty wound to the back of her head, at the base of her neck." She informed him.  
  
"And...." Kenshin questioned further.  
  
"And, as you were briefly telling me the story of what happened, you told me that she acted like she couldn't see, correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is true." Kenshin nodded his head.  
  
Megumi sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand she continued. "So that could mean one of two things. Either she was already blind, or the wound caused her to become temporarily blind. If that's the case we'll have to take extra precautions to make sure that the effect doesn't become permanent."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin leaned back against the hallway wall.  
  
"Megumi, she's waking up!" Kaoru hastily slid open the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" The doctor turned around to re-enter the room.  
  
"May I?" Kenshin gestured towards the doorway.  
  
Once more the doctor sighed. "Yes sir-Ken, you may enter."  
  
The rurouni beamed as he was granted permission to the room.  
  
The girl lay painfully on the futon. Much of her head was covered with bandages, including one that softly shielded her eyes. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, the covers flew off of her. She breathed at a rapid, panicked pace as she tried to look about the room, only to discover that there was nothing to see. She blindly reached out her hands to try to figure out where she was.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Megumi gently grasped the girl's hand.  
  
She jumped slightly at the new voice. She continued to feel about panicky as she tried to gain her bearings.  
  
"You're okay now. You're at the Kamiya dojo. It is a good, safe place. We will take care of you now, that we will. The instructor is very kind and has accepted to lodge you here at her school." Kenshin reassured her.  
  
The girl quieted a little, smiling as she reached out to touch the semi- familiar voice.  
  
Kenshin also smiled as he lead her hand to his face and let her feel his cross shaped scar.  
  
"I don't recall ever agreeing to that!" Kaoru complained in a hushed whisper.  
  
Kenshin's eyes glared at her as he continued talking to calm the girl. "There is a doctor here, her name is Megumi. She wants to ask you a few things. Don't be afraid of her." Kenshin left it up to the dark haired fox girl.  
  
Megumi still clasped the girl's other hand soothingly as she began. "Do you have a name?"  
  
The girl smiled and tilted her head back and forth as she thought about it. Still grinning she faced the doctor and shook her head no as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You mean you don't have a name?" Kaoru interrupted.  
  
The girl removed her hands from those of others and began gesturing with them. She moved her fingers to her cracked lips to indicate speaking, and then she put one hand to her ear and softly shook her head.  
  
"You mean, you've never heard someone call you by a name?" Kenshin guessed.  
  
The girl nodded her head.  
  
"Can you speak?" Megumi asked, suddenly concerned at the girl's lack of verbal communication.  
  
The girl still smiled as she shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head.  
  
"Well, were you able to see before you were attacked by the men?" The doctor pressed.  
  
The girl thought a moment before vigorously nodding her head.  
  
"So, hopefully it's a temporary blindness." Megumi concluded. "Do you know how old you are?" She added.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded. Then she moved her fingers into position, flashing all ten at once, followed by five.  
  
"Fifteen? That's only two years younger than me!" Kaoru couldn't believe that someone almost her age could be in such a bad a shape.  
  
The girl shrugged her shoulders and continued smiling.  
  
"Well, you should get some rest and food now, but as soon as you're well enough we should probably give you a bath." Megumi chuckled as she patted the girl's knee and took her leave.  
  
Kenshin reached out to grab the silent one's hand again. He rubbed it tenderly. "See? You'll be okay now. Now I shall leave you in the care of Kamiya Kaoru, that I shall. She's the owner of this dojo. Like I said before, she's sweet most of the time, but I'd watch out for her temper, if I were you."  
  
"And it'd probably be wise to steer clear of her cooking!" Yahiko added as he passed by the room.  
  
"Oooooh! Yahiko! Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru's anger began to boil.  
  
"See what I mean!" Kenshin sweat dropped as he hurriedly ran out of the room.  
  
"That's right, you can run now, but just wait until I catch up with you at supper time! You'll eat the food I give you whether you like it or not!" She threatened at the fleeing boys.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she turned back to the girl. The girl stared curiously in her direction, then gasped as she pulled the covers up to her face to hide the red that was creeping into her cheeks.  
  
Kaoru laughed a little at the sheepish girl. "You're wondering where your clothes are, aren't you? Don't you worry. I've got some you can borrow. You don't have to wear those old rags any longer."  
  
Kaoru adjusted the futon underneath the girl. "But for right now you'll have to settle with my old bath robe. You don't get clean clothes until you yourself are clean."  
  
The girl huffed as she slumped back unto the futon and pulled the covers up around her.  
  
"You rest for a little while. We'll bring some food when it's supper time." Kaoru added as she softly closed the door behind her.  
  
The girl sighed as she stretched her arms out to her sides sighed and yawned before settling in for some well-deserved slumber.  
  
__  
  
^___^ sry that this chapter wasn't as good as the others but I was pressed for time. I prbly won't be updating until next week. I've got a few other fanfics that I have to update plus I'm starting my own RK website ^___^ I'll be sure to let you know when it's up and running.  
  
ja'ne for now!  
  
-KatDrama 


	4. Chapter Four: Bath Time

^___^ thanx again for all the reviews ^___^ I'm glad that some of you are catching the feeling of this story, how the girl feels so helpless and such. That's sort of what I'm trying to create, but you just wait and see ^__~ there's a few surprises awaiting you all down the timeline.  
  
And, one of you asked me if this story was a crossover. The answer is no, it's not. This story is 100% Rurouni Kenshin. The girl is my own character that I made up, and don't worry; she'll be getting a name.  
  
So once again, thanx for the reviews. Keep sending them in and I'll keep updating ^___^ now, on with the story  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Bath Time  
  
"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Kaoru quietly slid open the door.  
  
The girl sat up on her futon. She reached a hand back and tenderly rubbed the gash on her head.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Kaoru kneeled down beside the girl and lifted the bandages on the back of her head to get a look at the wound beneath it.  
  
The girl grimly smiled as she nodded her head.  
  
"How can you smile when you're in pain?" Kaoru studied the unmoving expression on the girl's face.  
  
The girl just shrugged her shoulders and laughed as she held the back of her head. Even though she winced and tears of pain sprang to her eyes, her body continued to shake with laughter. But the odd thing was that even though it was evident she was laughing, not a sound sprung from her mouth.  
  
Kaoru just shrugged it off as she began to help the girl to her feet. "How about we get you cleaned up, then we'll find you some breakfast?" She asked, even though she knew that the answer would be a beaming smile and a vigorous nodding of the head.  
  
Kaoru draped one of the girl's arms over her shoulder and supported her as they walked. The girl's stomach growled and the girl turned her head to face Kaoru's.  
  
The raven-haired girl sighed. "Yes, I know. We were going to feed you supper last night, but you were sleeping so soundly that we couldn't wake you. It won't hurt you to wait until after a bath for some food, will it?"  
  
The girl just shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking to the bathhouse.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, we didn't want to kill you either. Kaoru cooked supper last night and boy, oh boy, was it awful!"  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru growled.  
  
The young student of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu stuck out his tongue at his sensei.  
  
"Oooh. Go wash the floors. At least make yourself useful, stupid." Kaoru managed to maintain her anger.  
  
"Aw man!" Yahiko's shoulders slumped as he turned to do the task given to him.  
  
"Hm." Kaoru smiled triumphantly as she and the girl reached the bathhouse.  
  
__  
  
At least one hour later:  
  
Kaoru scurried out of the bathhouse, every inch of her was dripping wet. She gasped and tried to catch her breath as she supported herself against the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he walked by carrying a few pieces of wood under each arm.  
  
Kaoru's eyes were wide with surprise. She gasped some more as she tried to catch her breath. "She's....not...Japanese!" She huffed.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin tilted his head.  
  
"Kenshin, don't you get it! We could get in real trouble if this girl isn't from Japan! What if she came here illegally and isn't even supposed to be here?!" Kaoru grabbed the startled rurouni by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Calm down, Kaoru. I'm sure you're just over reacting. Just because she isn't Japanese doesn't mean she doesn't belong here." Kenshin released Kaoru's grip on his shirt.  
  
"Still, I don't know about this." Kaoru crossed her arms.  
  
"How do you know she's not Japanese?" Sano had let himself in and was searching the dojo for breakfast.  
  
"Because..." Kaoru opened the bathhouse door and ushered the girl in question out. Sano and Kenshin gasped. The girl's hair, which had been soiled and dirty before, now shone in its own brilliant color. The girl tilted her head and smiled as her blonde hair splashed about her shoulders.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Hm." Sano snorted. "Great, a blonde. I've heard they're not too bright..."  
  
The girl continued to smile as Kaoru grabbed her arm and towed her in the direction of her room. "Kenshin, you'd better go start breakfast. We'll be there in a minute." Kaoru commanded. The red head just stood speechless in her wake.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You heard her. Go start breakfast, Kenshin!" Sano thumped him soundly on the back of the head.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin hopped around with a swirly-eyed look on his face as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
__  
  
"Well, now that we've got the bath out of the way, what would you like to wear?" Kaoru closed behind her the door to her own room.  
  
The girl tilted her head.  
  
Kaoru sighed and kneeled down beside her. "Would you like to wear a kimono? That's what I'm wearing right now." She allowed the girl to feel her clothing. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Well then, would you like to wear a gi and hakama like Kenshin? You could wear one of my extra kendo suits until we could go to town and buy one of your own."  
  
The girl tilted her head around a little bit before nodding yes.  
  
"All right then, try this one on." Kaoru helped the girl into her spare kendo-training suit.  
  
__  
  
"Uh...Kenshin?" Kaoru shyly poked her head around the edge of the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Kaoru-san?" The redhead turned from where he was cooking to face the shy girl.  
  
Kaoru scratched the back of her head and laughed a little hysterically before placing her request. "Do you have an extra gi or hakama that the girl could borrow?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked up at Kaoru like she had gone insane. "Why?"  
  
"Well...heh...heh...I never noticed it until she tried on my clothing. She's way bigger than me!" Kaoru scratched the back of her head nervously.  
  
Kenshin turned back to his cooking. "Then I doubt my clothing would do her much good. I'm not that much bigger that you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Wha?" Kaoru's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Besides, it's not that bad, is it?" He asked as he continued preparing breakfast.  
  
"Well....heh...heh." Kaoru laughed nervously as she went to summon the girl.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin stared in disbelief at the girl. Kaoru's pants were at least ten inches to short, and her shirt; well...the sleeves didn't even have a chance. The girl was so wide in the shoulders that the sleeves had ripped off when she flexed her arms. And there the girl stood, looking like the most misfit thing Kenshin had ever seen, and yet, she smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to make a trip into town, won't we? But lets eat first." Kenshin consented.  
  
The girl just grinned cheerily as she was led into the dinning room.  
  
__  
  
^____^ hmmm. Next chapter: Breakfast with a blind girl, the girl gets a name, and shopping in Tokyo! So, stay tuned and be sure to review! 


	5. Chapter Five: What's in a name?

0_o sry that's its taken me so long to update! I've had a lot of time consuming things getting in my way, but soon school will be over with and once summer vacation is here I plan to be updating my fics more frequently. Thanx to all of you who reviewed! ^___^ now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
What's in a name?  
  
"So, does she have a name?" Sano sat cross-legged in the dinning room, stuffing his face full of food and gesturing at the girl with his chopsticks.  
  
The girl sadly tilted her head in Sano's direction.  
  
Kaoru set down her cup of tea and sighed. "None that she recalls." She answered the freeloader's question.  
  
"So maybe we should give her one." The rooster haired one continued shoving breakfast into his mouth.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes darted across the room to his friend's.  
  
"Well, we can't just keep referring to her as 'the girl' ya know. We have to have something to call her by." He continued munching.  
  
"I know, how about 'Yoko'?" Everyone in the room looked puzzlingly at Kaoru. "What?" She shrugged. "It means 'positive child'. She's always smiling..." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they continued eating.  
  
"Fortunate one, that, I think, would be a good name. 'Machiko'." Kenshin slurped some tea.  
  
"Kenshin..." It was one of those times that Kaoru could sense sadness in the rurouni, like something was stirring up deep memories inside.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Kenshin? That name stinks. I think 'Kioko' would be better." Yahiko concluded.  
  
The girl laughed slightly at the tone of Yahiko's voice. "What does 'Kioko' stand for?" Kaoru turned on her student.  
  
"It means 'meets world with happiness', which is what she does. Sheesh, you would think that you guys don't know your own language." Yahiko huffed.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Of course we know Japanese, stupid. I just don't know the meaning of every single name." She slapped her student playfully on the top of the head.  
  
"Sachi." Sano said as he gulped down the last rice ball.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's violet eyes danced playfully in the morning light.  
  
"It means 'girl child of bliss'." Sano didn't meet anyone's gaze as he set his bowl and chopsticks down.  
  
The girl slowly tilted her head as if deep in thought.  
  
"So which name are you going to choose, or do you want us to think of some others?" Yahiko pressed.  
  
The girl felt overwhelmed, she could feel everyone in the room pressing in on her, forcing her to make a decision. She gulped down the rice she had been eating and flecked a few stray pieces from the edge of her mouth. It was a hard decision to make, for she knew that it would stay with her for as long as she lived. Suddenly she looked up and beamed one her biggest smiles and lunged in the general vicinity of Sagara Sanosuke. She sprawled out into his lap and wrapped her arms loosely about his waist and hugged him tight, forever smiling.  
  
Sano laughed a bit as lightly grabbed her arms and unwrapped her from his body. "Sachi it is, then?" He played with Sachi's bright blonde hair. Sachi just snuggled up to him more and sighed in content. "Okay, that's enough now." Sano patted the girl's head and gently pushed her away from him. She resumed her original cross-legged position and beamed even brighter.  
  
Kenshin himself had to smile at the girl's antics. Of course, it had to be Kaoru to break the peaceful moment.  
  
"All right, guys. Let's clean up the dishes then head into town!" She began to pick up her tray.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin's eyes suddenly became alert.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenshin?" She looked down at the stunned rurouni.  
  
"I don't think you should take Sachi into town, that you shouldn't. The men who were after her might still be there, and we don't want to start a conflict, that we don't." He put it bluntly.  
  
"How are we supposed to shop for clothes for her when she can't come to town?" Kaoru threw down her tray.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin could sense her temper rising.  
  
"Maybe we could just take measurements...." He suggested while backing away from the angered young woman.  
  
"None of us are anywhere near her size, so how are we supposed to guess measurements?" She pressed forward.  
  
"I believe that Sanosuke could help you there..." Kenshin hurriedly directed her attention to the surprised freeloader as he slipped away from her range of vision.  
  
"Huh? Kenshin! What are you talking about?!" Sano was quick to his feet.  
  
"Hmm..." Kaoru circled the protesting man. "Sachi, come here." She beckoned.  
  
Sachi quietly felt her way to where Kaoru was calling.  
  
"Here, stand back to back." She moved the two together.  
  
"Kenshin, what on earth were you thinking?" Sano protested through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Heh." The swordsman tilted his head and smiled his half-hearted smile.  
  
"Kenshin, you're a genius!" Kaoru beamed. "Look! I don't believe it! Sachi's shoulders are about the same width as Sano's, and she's only a few inches shorter than him too!" She smiled and clapped her hands together. "C'mon Sano, we're going shopping!" She gleefully grabbed the fighter's hand.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! What? You don't expect to try on girls clothes do you?!" He stumbled behind her.  
  
"We'll be back in a little a while. Take care of the dishes, won't you Kenshin?" Kaoru smiled brightly as they exited the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin!!! I'll get you for this!!!!" Sano's threat could be heard from down the street.  
  
The rurouni continued to smile as he laid a hand on Sachi's shoulder. "Well, Sachi, would you like to help me with the chores?"  
  
Sachi nodded and he led her through her tasks.  
  
_  
  
a/n: Heh ^___^ sry that this chapter wasn't all that I had advertised it to be. Turns out I decided that for the plot of my story, it be best that Sachi not yet run into conflict in town. ^____^ I hope I didn't disappoint you too much, but hey, ^_____^ I think shopping with Sano will be much more fun ^_____^ *giggles evilly* BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
ooooh my bleep, have any of you seen Samurai X: Reflection? Isn't it soo sad? I watched it once and cried my eyes out. Then I watched it again and cried my eyes out. And again. And again. And then in Japanese, and then again. And...*sob* I just can't get enough of it! I know it's sad, but it's a beautiful sad how things all come together.  
  
Oh, yeah, and a little disclaimer: I DO NOT speak Japanese. All of the names I came up with, and their meanings, are Japanese, though. I found them at babynames.com. I do not claim responsibility for using something of another language wrongly, but if you find error in my writing, plz notify me so that I may correct it.  
  
ja'ne  
  
-KatDrama 


	6. Chapter Six: Prying Too Deep

KatDrama: Thanx for all the reviews ^_____^  
  
Kitty: They make us feel all smiley inside ^_____^  
  
Rurouni_KatDrama: That they do ^_____^  
  
*Kat & Kitty glare at intruder*  
  
Kat: You? I thought we told you to get lost!  
  
Rurouni_KatDrama: How can I when I am one with you? That I am ^____^  
  
Kitty: -__-;;; she has a point. If there was a way to get rid of alter egos I would have rid myself of you looooong ago.  
  
Kat: 0___o do you really hate me that much? *sniff* *sniff* I think I'm going to cry!!!!  
  
RKD: There, there. Do not cry, it does not suit you, that it does not.  
  
Kat: *sniff* thanx RKD. I'm glad I've found someone who appreciates my existence.  
  
RKD: Why must we feud? I suggest that we team together, that I do.  
  
Kat: Really! ^____^ *snickers* against Kitty?  
  
RKD: ^___^ of course.  
  
Kat: Whoa, while we were plotting against my other self I almost forgot that I was updating a story!  
  
RKD: How silly of us.  
  
Kat: Wait, remind me again, why am I updating?  
  
RKD: Because, I quote from a certain review, "Hurry up and write more! NOW!" that is why. ^____^  
  
Kat: Ah, yes. Some people can be so pushy, but no matter. It's reviews that keep this story going after all.  
  
RKD: that they do and we really appreciate receiving them all ^____^ that we do.  
  
Kat: ^___^ and I enjoy receiving them in my inbox ^______^ they always make my day.  
  
RKD: So you should continue reading this story and reviewing while we plot against Kitty, that you should.  
  
Kat: And that way we'll keep updating ^_____^ Now *turning to RKD* do you REALLY know HOW to use YOUR Sakabato?  
  
RKD: ^ ^*  
  
__  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Prying Too Deep  
  
The sun shone brightly on the courtyard of the Kamiya dojo. It was another beautiful fall day.  
  
"Sachi?"  
  
Sachi turned her head to face the voice. She nodded her acknowledgement to the person that she was listening as she continued to scrub dirty laundry.  
  
"Sachi, I've been meaning to ask you..." Kenshin wiped the soap bubbles off of his working hands unto a clean apron.  
  
Sachi tilted her head.  
  
"I don't mean any offense to you, and I don't mean to pry into your past life, that I don't. But I need to know, do you know who 'the boss' is that those men mentioned?"  
  
Sachi shook her head as she continued scrubbing. Kenshin sat down another basket of dirty laundry and joined her in the task.  
  
"Did he use you?"  
  
Sachi's head jerked up and she remained rigidly still for a split second before turning back to the laundry.  
  
"Sachi, it's okay. I just want to know so I can better protect you..." Kenshin held her chin in his hand. Even though her eyes were not functioning, and were covered behind a blindfold, he could still feel them burning through him. He quickly pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's not my business, that it is not." He felt ashamed as he scrubbed the stain out of a napkin. 'Why am I being such a fool? I've never suddenly jumped into a stranger's past before...'  
  
Sachi's head once again popped up, only this time she was smiling as the door to the dojo creaked open. Kenshin smiled. "Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke! Glad you're home, that I am. How was---O-R-O-o-o-!" Kenshin rubbed his cheek were a purple bruise was starting to form.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kenshin!" Sano scoffed from behind a large assortment of stuff from the market. His fist was still quivering in the air from where it had hit its mark.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "You should have seen him! It was so much fun! We had a blast, didn't we Sano?" She slyly bumped the humiliated man.  
  
"Don't push it, jou-chan." Sano barked out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Ooh, stop being so silly. You know you had fun. Actually, Kenshin, I think that Sano looks more handsome in a kimono than his old outfit!" Her smile almost exceeded her face. "Yipe!" She dodged a blow from the furious rooster head.  
  
"Well, maybe if they had been ordinary kimonos they might have not been so bad, but N-O-O-O! We had to try on GIRLY kimonos!!!!!" He shouted back at her.  
  
"Sano, would you like a little cheese with your whine?" Kenshin pointed out with his rurouni smile plastered across his face. Clearly they were having a great time poking fun at the ex-macho-fighter-for hire. "Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed as another punch from Sano sent his eyes a spinning.  
  
Sachi giggled as she heard the whole commotion.  
  
"Hey Sano, have fun in town?" Yahiko jumped up beside the freeloader.  
  
"Get away from me kid." Sano gritted his teeth. "Today is NOT THE DAY to be messing with me."  
  
"No day is the right day for you..." Yahiko crossed his arms.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough! I'm going to the Akabeko!" Sano dropped everything in his arms on the dojo's veranda. "And don't even THINK about following me!" He yelled as he slammed the dojo gate shut.  
  
"So, what really went on in town?" Kenshin's eyes finally were able to function straight.  
  
Kaoru giggled hysterically. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time." She straightened up and extended her hand. "C'mon Sachi, try on these new clothes." Sachi had a look of utter horror as she was dragged into the abyss known as Kaoru's endless closet. She could've sworn she heard an organ play some ominous music, but then again, maybe she was just imagining things.  
  
__  
  
Kat: What outfit will become Sachi's trademark attire?  
  
RKD: What really happened in town?  
  
Kat: What insanity shall be next?  
  
RKD: only if you review will you find out!!!!  
  
Kat: Oh, and someone mentioned in a review something about 'Is this a Sano/Sachi pairing?' lemme just answer that 0___o whoooooooa my bleep, I hope not!!!!!!!!! It may have appeared that way, but Sachi just loves everybody at the Kamiya dojo right now. She's not to sure about Kaoru's cooking though.....  
  
RKD: But let this be foreshadowing: Sachi shall sometime in this story regain her eyesight. She looks around the room, and fear strikes her heart, as she remebers the face of the one who murdered her future by killing her father. Can Sachi bring herself to save the life of the very person who shattered her own???????  
  
Kat: Wow, that was a little deeper than what I planned to reveal.  
  
RKD: Hey, they'll know sooner or later, that they will. I just want to keep them guessing about the mystery character and keep them coming back to this story, that I do.  
  
Kat: -___- whoo-ya that's a real doozy of a mystery.....  
  
RKD: Well, who knows? It could have been me, that it could.  
  
Kat: Except for the fact that you're a fictional character.  
  
RKD: Hey, lets not go there. Don't forget Sachi, and even you are a fictional character.  
  
Kat: Ooooh, my bleep. I keep forgetting about that. I keep forgetting about...  
  
Together: DUM DUM DUM! The mastermind behind the computer!!!!!!  
  
Kat: *thoughtfully* I wonder if she has anymore cake.....  
  
RKD: ^ ^* DID have any more cake ^_____^  
  
Kat: Hmm, wait a second. This is fanfiction! All I have to do is type it, and WALLA! Cake! ^____^  
  
RKD: Yummy! What kind is it?  
  
Kat: *tastes the cake* mmmm, devils food flavored chocolate cake  
  
RKD: ^_______^ *drools* mmmmm! My favorite! My favorite! Gimme some!  
  
Kat: easy there, rurouni. It's my fav to.  
  
RKD: Hey, with your power to type stuff up and have them magically appear, and my brains, we could create a real good trap for Kitty, that we could! ^____^  
  
Kat: hey....you're right....  
  
RKD: Well, we must go, that we must.  
  
Kat: Must go and devise a mastermind and foolproof plan  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
__  
  
*Kitty is hiding in shadows with a bunch of water balloons*  
  
Kitty: Mee hee hee! We'll just see how much these kats like water!!!!!!!!  
  
0____o 


	7. Chapter Seven: Anger Management

KatDrama: Hi guys!!!   
  
Kitty: Hola!  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Konnichiwa!  
  
KatDrama: Guess what?  
  
Kitty: rolls eyes what now?  
  
KatDrama: I've been thinking....  
  
Kitty: NOOOOOOOOOO! Quick, evacuate the system!!!! Women and kittens first!!!!  
  
KatDrama: Whoa, easy there. I was just saying that I was thinking of writing fic staring us.  
  
Kitty: Really?  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: bows I would be honored.  
  
Kitty: skeptically we should let the readers decide....  
  
Kat: I plan to! So listen up, all those who are reading this out there! If you think you'd like to read a story staring us drop us your opinion!  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: now keep that in mind as you read this next chapter, that you should.  
  
--  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Anger Management  
  
"So, what do you think, Sachi?" Kaoru gleefully asked, her eyes dancing with pride at her excellent fashion sense. She had matched the blonde haired Sachi with a royal blue hakama and a slightly pinkish gi. Sachi didn't know what to do, she stood, modeling the clothes Kaoru had given her. "Sooo?" The eager girl pressed. Sachi flexed her arms a little, then reaching up she grabbed hold of the ridiculously large sleeves that were popular of modern Japanese garb and ripped them clean off.  
  
Kaoru stopped, mouth agape. "Wha...wha...wha....wha...." She muttered google eyed. Sachi just smiled as she felt her slightly tan and muscular shoulders. She tossed the torn sleeves to the astonished Kaoru. Finally, the silence snapped. "What'd you do that for? If you wanted torn off sleeves you could have just worn the old gi of mine that you ruined!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's head snapped up in the courtyard. "I wonder what that sound was."  
  
"Probably Sachi's cries of pain from Kaoru's torturing." Yahiko mumbled.  
  
"Yahiko, Kaoru would never hurt Sachi, that she would not." The warrior chastised the young student.  
  
"It was a figure of speech. I meant she was torturing her with clothes just like how she traumatized Sanosuke. Poor guy. Who knows if he'll ever find the therapy required." Yahiko sadly shook his head.  
  
"Now you're going to work for pay for that!!!!!" Sachi sprinted out of the dojo, followed closely by a raging Kaoru. Not knowing where she was going because she couldn't see, Sachi didn't get to run very far. She misjudged the edge of the veranda and fell while running from it to the ground. Kenshin was immediately at her side holding back the red-faced girl that he had almost brought his heart to love.  
  
Sachi cringed as she lay still on the ground, as if she was bracing herself for the blows that never came. Finally, as Kaoru's rage ceased, Kenshin kneeled down beside and tenderly touched her back.  
  
"Sachi, it's okay. Kaoru wasn't going to hurt you, that I am sure she was not." He spoke in a smooth and calm voice. At least I hope not. Kenshin told himself. "Now, are you okay?"  
  
Sachi pushed herself away from the concerned rurouni. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, rage and desperation pierced her soul from his glaring eyes. Sachi began to blindly feel about for something to pull herself up with.  
  
"Here, need at hand?" Yahiko handed her the end of his shinai and she gratefully accepted it. Slowly she stood up and began to walk in the direction that she hoped was the gate.  
  
"Thump!"  
  
She bumped into the washbasin and for a split second flapped her arms in the air before crashing into the sudsy water.  
  
"Sachi!" Kenshin grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her out.  
  
"Great! First she ruins a new shirt and now she's already gotten the outfit dirty!" Kaoru threw up her arms in despair.  
  
"Kaoru! Enough! Can't you see that Sachi needs our help, not our criticism, that she does!!" Kenshin scolded the dumbfounded raven-haired teen.  
  
Sachi whimpered a bit as the soaked blindfold slipped from beneath her golden hair and from her eyes. Reacting to the bright sunlight her hand automatically went to cover her sensitive eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, please help me. No doubt she doesn't want my help in changing into dry clothes, that she does not." Kenshin pulled one of Sachi's arms over his shoulder as he prepared to guide her back to her room.  
  
"Hm." Sachi gasped as she stepped forward and fell to her knees. She felt an immense, sharp pain pulsating up from her ankle.  
  
"Sachi? Sachi what's wrong?!" Kenshin kneeled with her and the girl leaned her head unto his shoulder and began to cry from the pain. "Here." Kenshin swung her awkwardly up into his arms and hurried into the house.  
  
--  
  
Sachi held tightly on to Kenshin's hand, she was not about to let him go.  
  
"Does it hurt when I do this?" Megumi gently pulled Sachi's foot in different directions.  
  
Sachi bit her lip and nodded as she felt the pain surge up through her left ankle again. Megumi released a sigh of relief. "It's just a sprang. True, it is a bad one, but at least it is not broken."  
  
"That is fortunate, that it is." Kenshin tried to reassure Sachi. Sachi gritted her teeth as Megumi bound her ankle up tight.  
  
"Now, just stay off of it until you can stand to put some weight on it." Megumi patted Sachi's now nearly mummified foot.  
  
Sachi nodded her head with understanding. Kenshin squeezed her hand warmly before releasing it. "I must go now, food does not cook itself, that it does not." Sachi sighed as Kenshin slid the door of her room open and then took his leave.  
  
"You wanna know something?" Megumi met him outside the room.  
  
"What is it, Megumi-san?" Kenshin's violet eyes questioned along with his voice.  
  
"I really think that she can talk, it's almost like she's afraid to. It seems to me that maybe something in her past has scared her so badly that she if afraid to speak, that she is dumbfounded. I think that if there's someway of coaxing it out of her that she might be able to talk." She confided in him.  
  
"It's worth a try." Kenshin nodded his red head.  
  
"But let her rest today, she seems awfully stressed out already..." Megumi instructed.  
  
"Yes, indeed..." Kenshin's eyes flared with anger at the thought of the un- helpful Kaoru-dono.  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: Oooooh, the plot thickens, eh?   
  
Kitty: More possibilities.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: That there are.  
  
KatDrama: Anywhoo- just a preview about the next chapter. Let's just say that a little bit of Sachi's past will be revealed.   
  
Kitty: So, remember to review!  
  
KatDrama: yes, plz review.  
  
All: Thanx for reading! C-ya next chapter!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Thundering Dreams

KatDrama: I can't believe me. Here I am, I just updated the story today and already writing the next chapter.  
  
Kitty: you need more to do.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Yes, boredom is often the breeding ground of dangerous ideas, that it is.  
  
KatDrama: relax guys, I have PLENTY to do, im just taking a break before I get back to work.  
  
Kitty: scoffs WORK??! Work at what?  
  
KatDrama: you guys know, I have that audition thing tomorrow and I've been playing my fingers off trying to prepare for it.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: I was not aware of any "audition"  
  
Kat: sighs I have to audition to be in the school's, shall I say, "elite" orchestra.  
  
Kitty: W-o-o-o-w-w....e-l-i-t-e....  
  
Kat: guys, cut it out!!!!!  
  
RKD and Kitty: (a/n there's supposed to be one of those smiley things here but all of a sudden ffnet wont let me have them in my story....so....)  
  
Kat: sighs well, you guys read the chapter while I go practice my violin, comprendo?  
  
RKD and Kitty: crystal! (another smiley should be here....)

Kitty: anywhoo- you guys don't want to hear about Kat's boring life anyways, so here we go with the chapter—  
  
--  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Thundering Dreams  
  
Thunder boomed and sheets of rain pelted the roof of the Kaimya dojo. Icy droplets pounded the ground into a mass of mud. Inside the warm glow of lanterns illuminated the rooms. Kenshin threw another blanket over Sachi as she fitfully slept. He leaned his back against a surrounding wall, letting his sword sit against his shoulder and his red bangs nearly cover his eyes, as he too tried to catch some wisps of wanted sleep.  
  
"CRACK!" A bolt of lightning tore the sky to pieces.  
  
Thunder, lightning, everything was dark and stormy.

_"Why do you want to kill me?!" A man huddled against the window side of his western style house.  
  
"You have sold arms to both sides of the war, therefore you are a traitor to both and must be stopped." A shadowed figure drew his sword.  
  
"Please, just spare my daughter."  
  
The fighter glanced over to the scared spit less girl in an aqua blue kimono that huddled in the corner. His narrow eyes searched the pale figure. "Alright, but only because she is young and not corrupt like her father!" The swordsman lunged forward; his blade pierced the man's heart and the scarlet blood that spilled forward glittered with a flash of lightning.  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!"  
_

_Sachi was very young; she stood on the bow of a ship with her mother and father, her green, western-style dress flapping in the breeze.  
  
"Tell me again why we are doing this. Why are we taking our young daughter with us to a country in the midst of a revolution?" The woman asked her husband as she wrapped her comforting arms about her daughter.  
  
"Because my business goes where the wars are. Where there are wars there will be need for muskets and cannons." Her husband replied.  
  
"Papa, is that Japan?" Sachi pointed across the horizon to a strip of land.  
  
"Yes it is honey. Gaze upon your new home." Her father spread his arms wide.  
  
"Will this truly be our home?" She pleaded with him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her father bent to gaze into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Will we really stay here? Forever?"  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee that..." Her father scratched nervously at the back of his neck.  
  
"I've always wanted a real home to stay at...forever." Sachi leaned out against the railing.  
  
"But you've always had a home..."  
  
"No papa. A R-E-A-L home, a country where I belong and where we can live together all the time. At first I thought that Germany was my real home, but then it was Africa, then America, and now, Japan. Will we ever stay in one place?"  
  
"Daughter..."  
__Whistles tweeted outside as police stormed the building.  
  
"Daughter, I'm sorry. It was wrong to move here...please...go home, to wherever you desire to be home..." Sachi's father squeezed her hand one last time as his life, his blood drained from him.  
  
Sachi's eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head forcefully as if she could open her eyes and find it was all a dream. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room again and she gazed into the piercing glare of the assassin...  
_Sachi screamed as she sat straight up on the futon. Lightning, thunder, all the elements were there. Sweat dripped down her nose and unto her blankets. She struggled to gasp for breath as panic surged through her.  
  
"Sachi! It's okay! It's just a storm! I'm here." Kenshin grabbed her hand. Sachi jumped at the sudden contact. Then she threw herself into Kenshin' s lap and wept as she hugged him close. "There, there, it was just a dream, that it was." Kenshin stroked her back as he tried to comfort her.  
  
Lightning flashed and the thunder boomed again like an ear splitting cannon. Sachi gripped her comforter tighter. "There, there..." Kenshin swept the hair that clung to her sweaty face out of her eyes.  
  
"Hmph." Kaoru turned and stormed off down the hallway. She was about to apologize to Sachi, but after what she had just witnessed she didn't feel obliged to. "K-e-n-s-h-i-n.....!!!" She gritted her teeth as her anger boiled.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, what's Kenshin cooking for supper?" Yahiko popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Buzz off!" Kaoru shoved him out of her way.  
  
"Sheesh." Yahiko watched his sensei march down the hallway, putting occasional dents and holes in passing walls. "Bad timing or what?"  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: well, I hope I didn't spoil the future of the story toooo much...  
  
Kitty: Naw, I don't think so, rather I think it whets the readers appetite and makes them crave for more.  
  
Kat: hopefully you are right. By the way, I hope the flashbacks weren't tooo confusing, but I didn't want to reveal tooo much yet....  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: If you the reader enjoyed this chapter or have any suggestions, you should review, that you should.  
  
Kitty: there was something I was going to mention but I can't think of it right now....so I guess I'll have to let it go for now  
  
Kat: plz review!   
  
Ja'ne! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Rivalry

KatDrama: Hi guys!   
  
Kitty: Hello....  
  
KatDrama: Guess what?  
  
Kitty: Not again!!!! 0o  
  
KatDrama: I'm dyeing my hair   
  
Kitty: oh, that's it?  
  
Kat: That's it   
  
Kitty: why?  
  
Kat: just cause....  
  
Kitty: what color?  
  
Kat: Strawberry blonde w/highlights  
  
Kitty: oh, then it can't be that bad.  
  
Kat: anywhoo- sry guys, didn't mean to bore you to death with that tad of info, it's just hard not to think about it as I'm sitting here at the computer typing with the dye seeping into my hair while I wait the minimum 25 minutes to a different hair color  
  
Kitty: yep, now before we get unto the next chapter, I believe Kat has a few questions to answer.  
  
Kat: Oh yes, ahem many of you have been asking me "Is this a Sano/Sachi pairing?" and/or "Is this a Kenshin/Sachi pairing?" let me just say this, in the words of one of my OC minicons, Chopper "Soon, soon all shall be revealed" lol, if you guys get the chance u should check out my Transformer fic "Jet Blast" it's like on chapter 33   
  
Kitty: That's beside the point  
  
Kat: Oh, yeah, sry anywhoo, guys, if you really want to know if this is a pairing my advice to you is to just believe what you want to believe until the truth is revealed   
  
Kitty: NOW we can get on with the story  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rivalry  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin stirred ever so slightly in the mid-morning sun. I must have overslept, that I have. He concluded as he yawned, stopping when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down at Sachi who dozed peacefully in his lap and clung to his arm. He smiled as he gently shifted her over to her futon.  
  
"K-E-N-S-H-I-N...." Kenshin's eyes bugged out as he realized that Kaoru was hovering behind him. "I need you to go get the salt, miso, soy sauce, and rice in town. NOW!!!!" She commanded, pointing to the dojo gate. Sachi stirred at the sound of the shrieking voice as Kenshin, the red-haired rurouni quickly snuck off. "Here Sachi, better get ready for the day." Kaoru said forcefully as she grabbed a comb and kneeled behind the apprehensive girl.  
  
Kaoru began to pull the comb unnecessarily roughly through Sachi's extremely long blonde hair. Tears splashed down Sachi's face as Kaoru pulled at a tangle in her hair. Catching the comb on the knot, Kaoru yanked with all her might, pulling the whole strand of hair with it. Sachi grasped her head and cried tears of pain as Kaoru pulled her head back. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good." Kaoru held Sachi's head tightly in her hands. "Kenshin is mine, got it? Leave him alone. I don't want to see you go all lovey-dovey with him again. I don't CARE if you're blind and deaf; you leave him alone! As soon as you can see again you're sooooo outta here!!!!! Got that?" She shouted into her ear.  
  
Sachi whimpered and painfully tried to nod her head.  
  
"Good!" Kaoru whacked the girl soundly on the back of the head as she stood up. "By the way, here's all the clothes I got for you. They're in a heap in a corner in the room. I leave it up to you to figure out what you want to wear." She waved her hands casually as she glided out of the room.  
  
Sachi sat and held the back of head a while before making any motion. First off, she dried her tears. Secondly, she went to search the entire room for a shred of clothing. Who knows what would happen after that?  
  
Kat: sry that it's so short guys, but I g2g.  
  
Kitty: yawns yep, it's getting late.  
  
All: c-ya later! Don't' forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten: What in the Name of Rice B...

KatDrama: Yay! I got a review!!!!   
  
Kitty: -- that's nice....  
  
KatDrama: but....  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: But what, Kat-dono?  
  
KatDrama: sighs the reviewer asked me if I hated Kaoru or something....  
  
Kitty: Well, do you?  
  
Kat: No, I don't. If I had hated Kaoru I would inflict damage upon her, not make her mean.  
  
Kitty: so, why did you make Kaoru mean?  
  
Kat: haven't u guys ever noticed how mean she can be when she's competing with Megumi-san for Kenshin?  
  
Kitty: yeah....so...  
  
Kat: Kaoru sees Sachi as a threat to getting between her and Kenshin. She's jealous!! She feels that Kenshin loves Sachi more than he loves her, and with the way she's acting, Kenshin's starting to believe that, and well...I think u guys should just read this chapter....  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
In The Name of Rice Balls...  
  
Sachi slid her room door open and carefully treaded forth, testing the strength of her ankle with each slow, limping step. She felt her way along the walls to reach the outside courtyard, which, unbeknown to her, was occupied by two early birds.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Yahiko stepped forward to put emphasis in each of his practice swings.  
  
"No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong!" Kaoru shouted at him. "Here! You do it like this! Got it?" She wrapped her arms around her student and put her hands of his on the grip of his shinai as she guided him through the move of the Kasshin style that he was learning.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it now! Like this, right?" He pushed his sensai off and swung some more.  
  
"Close enough." Kaoru muttered. "Kenshin, when are you going to have breakfast ready?!" She yelled over her shoulder and stormed off to the kitchen.  
  
Sachi tentatively moved forward to where she heard the swing of Yahiko's shinai. She was quite curious as to what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, hey Sachi." Yahiko stopped practicing and swung his bamboo sword over one shoulder. "Man, what is up with Kaoru today?" He shook his head.  
  
Sachi shook her head in fear. Quickly grasping her long ponytail she grasped it close to her with both hands in fear that the maniac woman was nearby. Yahiko laughed at the girl's childish antics.  
  
"Yahiko!! I don't hear you practicing!!" The said woman yelled from somewhere inside the dojo. The shouting was quickly followed by some loud shrieks. "Kenshin, you let it catch on fire!!!!!"  
  
Inside the kitchen Kenshin smiled nervously. "But it was you who was boiling the water, Ms. Kaoru. That it was."  
  
Outside in the courtyard, Sachi and Yahiko could clearly make out the sound of water sloshing and a pot clattering against the floor, and a certain rurouni yelling something about how the hot boiling water burns. The two figures giggled. Yahiko turned to face the blind girl. "See? What'd I tell ya? Kaoru can't even boil water right!" He smiled broadly. Though Sachi could not see his smile, she caught the tone of his voice and brightly returned the gesture.  
  
Sachi bravely reached forward and found Yahiko's arm. The boy stood still as she traced his arms to his hands and the shinai. She turned her head as if to question him.  
  
"It's a shinai, a bamboo sword." He explained. "Would you like to try?" Sachi's smile beamed as she vigorously nodded her head. "Okay, be right back!" Yahiko ran off to the training hall, and came back momentarily with another bamboo sword clutched in his hand. "Here." He guided her hands to the correct grip.  
  
"Now let's see..." Yahiko scratched his head. "Usually when ugly shows me a move she just does it and I observe it...but you can't exactly do that. And you're to big for me to guide you through it from behind...so let's try this." He popped up between the larger girl's arms and slid his hands underneath hers. "Instead of me being behind you, you be behind me and feel the movement, okay?"  
  
Sachi nodded her head with a look of determination plastered upon her face. "Here, this is the first swing." Yahiko led her through the move several times. "Now you try it." He backed away from her to give her space. Sachi tightened her grip and held the pretend sword above her head before slicing through the air in a solid gliding motion. Yahiko stood amazed. "Perfect!" He congratulated his newfound pupil. "Now just repeat as many times as you can before breakfast. Don't worry if you work up a sweat. You're supposed to do that." He moved a safe distance away from her before continuing his own practice.  
  
As Sachi swung in the darkness of her blindness she saw images of her past tormentors. She slashed each and everyone out from in front of her into half, wiping their evil smirks right off their faces. She felt anger rise up within her. It felt good to finally be able to destroy those who haunted her sleep. And Yahiko was right; expelling all this energy she really did build up a sweat.  
  
"Kaoru, maybe if you hadn't have helped me the rice wouldn't have exploded like that. You know, you're not a very good cook, that you are not..." A soaked Kenshin retreated out of the kitchen followed by a raging raccoon girl.  
  
"Aha! Kaoru, that's a good look for you! It hides your ugliness!" Yahiko laughed out loud at his instructor who was covered from head to toe with assorted foods and resembled a walking rice ball.  
  
"Just go start the bath!!!" She snapped back at him.  
  
"Sheesh, okay..." He stomped off.  
  
Kenshin laughed as he wringed out his clothes. "Hmm?" A figure in the courtyard caught his attention. His eyes danced in admiration at Sachi's swift movements. She's good...His thoughts distracted him.  
  
"Kenshin! Go get changed! As soon as I've taken a bath we'll be going to the Akabeko for breakfast!" Kaoru yelled as she entered the bathhouse.  
  
Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "The Akabeko? For breakfast?"  
  
KatDrama: 0o mwa ha ha ha! Not quite as long as I wanted it, but I hope it'll do...  
  
Kitty: I hope you guys found that at least SOMEWHAT amusing.  
  
Kat: I wanted to lighten the mood before the next chapter, because shudders let's just say it's going to be a long chapter with lots of important stuff in it, an u won't want to miss it.  
  
Kitty: u know what I like bout this chapter?  
  
Kat: what?  
  
Kitty: how sweet Yahiko was being  
  
Kat: I know, I'd like to imagine that there's kindness in that boy  
  
Kitty: Well, he can be sweet when he wants too  
  
Kat: I know, well I g2g. plz review an stick around for the next chapter. Believe me, u WON'T want to miss it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if that's not enough of a cliffhanger, what is? 


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting Chance

KatDrama: guess what  
  
Kitty: hard to tell  
  
KatDrama: waves certificate in the air for those of u who might think im not worthy to be an author, IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: what is it?  
  
KatDrama: reads certificate it says I've won 3rd place in the district writing contest  
  
Kitty: s-o-o-o-o? it's just third?  
  
Kat: s-o-o-o-o-o!!! do u know how many other ninth graders I had to beat to even get third!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: how many?  
  
Kat: counts fingers I don't know, but I know that there's at LEAST 500 others.....  
  
Kitty: whatever  
  
Kat: guess what else  
  
Kitty: hard to tell  
  
Kat: school's out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kitty: sarcastically yippee....  
  
Kat: fine, whatever, DON"T celebrate with me. I'll just get this chapter up......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK or the song lyrics I use  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Fighting Chance  
  
"Hmm." Yahiko licked his lips as saliva poured from the corners of his mouth. "The Akabeko..." He drooled. "You're going to love the food! Much better than jou-chan's." Yahiko informed Sachi. Sachi too licked her chops and smiled delightfully at the mention of REAL food.  
  
"So Kenshin, what WERE you going to cook for breakfast?" The curious boy turned to question the now dry rurouni.  
  
"Oh, nothing special. Just some ohagi and fish, with mint tea..." The red head bowed his head in fond memory of the food that he had been so delicately preparing before Kaoru had offered to help. "That I was..." He sighed.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, I'm ready." Kaoru came out of her room dressed in an elegant kimono. She grabbed the little man's wrist. She giggled slightly as she pulled him towards the main gate.  
  
"Hey! What about us?!" Yahiko shouted above the oro-ing Kenshin.  
  
_Got to fight another fight- I gotta run another night _   
  
Kaoru turned sharply on her heals. "Since Sachi can't come into town someone's going to have to watch her. And you've just been volunteered." She gleefully poked the boy's forehead with her index finger.  
  
"Hey! That's no fair! What are we supposed to eat?!" He whacked his instructor's away with his shinai.  
  
_Get it out – check it out   
_  
Kaoru turned, her nose shoved in the air. "I'll ask Tae-san if she'll lend us a pot to take some home in. C'mon Kenshin." And just like that, the pair was gone.  
  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right  
  
"Huh. Fancy that!" Yahiko plopped down on the dusty ground and pouted. Sachi was momentarily stunned by the commotion. Then she just shrugged it off and continued practicing.  
  
_I gotta get me back – I can't be beat and that's a fact  
  
It's OK – I'll find away  
  
You ain't gonna take me down no way -- _

--

Though it was mid-morning, the Akabeko was already filling to capacity. Our oro-ing hero and his so called friend that was a girl pushed through the crowds to just get in the door.  
  
"Welcome to the Aka... oh, it's you, Kaoru." Tae panted as she wiped her hair, damp with perspiration, away from her forehead. "Please, find a seat wherever you can. Tsumbe will be by as soon as possible to take your order." Tae hurried off to tend to other customers.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what's all the commotion about?" Kaoru pressed against Kenshin as they struggled to find a seat.  
  
"Oro! I'm so sorry, that I am!" The red head was a apologizing to a lanky man in a dark cloak who he had bumped.  
  
The man did a little jig until the burning sensation that the spilt stew he had spilled on his lap subsided.  
  
"SANO?!" Both Kenshin and Kaoru exclaimed at once.  
  
"AIE! Keep that maniac woman away from me!" The said man quickly hid behind his rurouni friend, putting him between he and the 'maniac'.  
  
"What luck this is! Now we don't have to search for a table, that we don't, if you will let us sit with you, Sanosuke..." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Are you KIDDING?!" Sano jumped. "Take my table for all you want but I WILL NOT sit in the same building with 'her'!" He pointed a finger at Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, Sano! I thought you'd never come out in public ever again!" One of Sano's gambling buddies called out from an adjacent table.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd at least wait a few weeks before showing your face." Another mocked.  
  
"EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano's rage boiled.  
  
"Now, now. Please, Sanosuke, no fights. Remember?" Tae crept meekly up behind the raging man.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sano slumped moodily back down on his seat cushion. "You can sit with me, but NO MORE CLOTHES!!!!" He glared at Kaoru. She stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Hmph. Maybe if you hadn't had screamed your presence in a clothing store to the whole world the whole world might not have noticed you." She snickered. "Such protesting. Now I know where Yahiko learned it from..."  
  
Kenshin smiled his familiar rurouni smile. "So, Sano. Do you know what all the crowds are about?" His purple eyes brightened.  
  
"Don't you remember? It's the Fall Festival!" Sano gleefully smiled.  
  
--  
  
_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it _   
  
"What are two young ones like you staying at home on such a festive day like this? Are you all alone?" An apparently elderly man bravely swung the dojo gate open and entered.  
  
"Huh? What do you want?" Yahiko reached for his shinai. Who is this guy?  
  
_Don't push me – I'll fight it _   
  
Sachi could not see, but her heart leapt with terror as she recognized the grizzly voice of her former master's right hand man. She placed a warning hand on Yahiko's shoulder.  
  
_Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no _  
  
"Yeah? Where's that red-head guy?" Another man popped out of nowhere.  
  
_Are they after Kenshin?_ Yahiko's mind raced for answers as he tightened the grip on his bamboo sword.  
  
"Aw...isn't he here to protect you this time?"  
  
"What do you want?" Yahiko boldly challenged the men that grew in number as the seconds passed.  
  
_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it   
_  
"The girl. Give her to us and you shall not come to harm. However..." The leader slowly pulled out a concealed sword and unleashed its blade. "If you do not cooperate we will be forced to hurt you." He licked the blade with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Sachi, we can take these guys." Yahiko whispered to the trembling girl behind him.  
  
_You can't come uninvited   
_  
_No! Yahiko! No! You don't know who they are..._ Sachi wanted to tell her friend but no words would come from her mouth.  
  
"Hai!" Yahiko rushed them, shinai at the ready.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Yahiko rolled over on the dirt, grabbing his bloodied shoulder.  
  
_Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no _   
  
Sachi knew that Yahiko was wounded. The men were after her. Either way she would die. It was time to take a stand. She moved her feet apart in a fighter's stance that somehow came to her by instinct.  
  
"Oh hoh. You've been training, I see. Well, come and get me. Never mind, I'll get you!" One of the men charge forward. He aimed his blow at her shoulder joint, but unable to see the action, Sachi dodged the wrong way, putting her head at the mercy of the blade.  
  
Sachi stood dumbstruck for a moment as her blindfold flutter to the ground in two pieces. She gingerly reached her hand up and felt the warm blood gushing from the gash that went from above her left eye almost all the way down to her chin. Sachi flicked the blood from her fingers and once again took a stance.  
  
"Sachi! No!!" Yahiko came barreling forth with a full head of speed. He plunged into one her would-be attackers, knocking the wind out of the man. "Are you okay?" Yahiko turned to ask the girl with blood seeping down her face. The girl nodded her head.  
  
Suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her and a dagger blade pressed against her throat. "Give up boy!" Sachi's captor called. "Or else she goes down. Give yourself up willingly to us and we'll spare her."  
  
--  
  
"Wow! I totally forgot that the festival was today!" Kaoru marveled at the pretty colors that engulfed her.  
  
Kenshin smiled, those left behind at the dojo all but forgotten, even though he clung to the pot of their breakfast. That is, until Sano brought it up.  
  
"Hey where are Sachi and Yahiko?" He suddenly noticed.  
  
"Oh, they're back at the dojo. Yahiko was trying to teach Sachi some swordsmanship." Kaoru shrugged. "But I think that it's a waste of time on her..." She snorted.  
  
"Hey, I believe I see Megumi-san, that I do." Kenshin strained his eyes to see through the crowd.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Sano waved to the doctor's assistant.  
  
"Ayame! Suzume!" Megumi chided as the two energetic youngsters pulled her along.  
  
"Ooooh! Lookit! Pretty colors!" One ran off in one direction while still clinging to Megumi's hand.  
  
"Megumi! Megumi! Lookit the toys! Can I have one? Can I?" One pulled in the other direction, crossing Megumi's arms.  
  
"Girls!" Megumi pulled the two back in. "Stay with me!" She sternly told them as she pushed her way to the trio that had hailed her.  
  
"Looks like you've got your hands full." Sano smirked.  
  
"Uy! I HATE crowds and I'm not necessarily the best with children. Dr. Gensai gave me the day off so I could take his granddaughters in to see the festival, but it's just too much for me." Megumi admitted.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she ruffled Ayame's hair. "I'd be glad to watch after them for a while if you wanted to go do something on your own."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Megumi's face brightened. Then the fox looked around. "Where is Sachi?"  
  
"At the dojo with Yahiko." Kenshin answered.  
  
"I think I shall go check on how she's doing so Yahiko can come to the festival. I don't mind staying at the dojo. It's much quieter." Megumi began to turn to leave.  
  
"Wait. Take this with you. It is their breakfast." Kenshin handed her the pot of beef stew.  
  
"I will." Megumi called back over her shoulder as she became lost in the sea of people.  
  
--  
  
_You can't take me....  
_  
Sachi bit the man's wrist. The taste of his filthy flesh filled her mouth and made her eyes water, but she stayed latched on for dear life.  
  
"Let go of me you b----!" He hollered as he shook his arm wildly. He moved his hand with the dagger over as he tried to pry her fangs loose from his skin. In the process a bleeding wound appeared on the side of Sachi's neck.  
  
"Sachi!!" Yahiko ran in, hitting the man hard with his shinai where he knew it would give the man the most pain. It worked and the man immediately released his prisoner.  
  
_I'm free _  
  
"Die you brat!" A man charged and dealt Yahiko a devastating blow to his rib cage. Blood spurted out of Yahiko's mouth as he coughed and held his side.  
  
_I gotta fight another fight _  
  
Fuzziness began to seep into Sachi's vision. Wait a minute! Vision! Yes! Little by little she saw shapes and colors. They were very dark and blurry but at least now she could SEE her enemies! At least, she saw well enough to fight back.  
  
_I gotta fight with a all my might _  
  
Several men were working away at her, edging her and Yahiko away from each other. She blocked their blows with the shinai as well as she could, but they were still inflicting more damage on her than she was to them. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain as Yahiko went to the ground.  
  
"You're hard to get rid of!" One man exclaimed as he stomped Yahiko's face into the dirt. "But luckily, I'm experienced in disposing of brats!" He picked the boy up and flung him into the air. As he came sailing back to the ground, the man hit Yahiko with the back of his sword, sending him flying across the courtyard.  
  
_I'm getting out, so check it out _   
  
"I've had about enough of this. Tie the girl up. I'll dispose of the witness." The leader ordered as he drew a gun from his coat. Clicking a bullet into the barrel he pointed it at the helpless kid.  
  
Sachi felt the men trying to bind her but she fought her way free. "Y-A-H- I-K-O!!!!!!!!!!!" As if in slow motion, Sachi screamed as she launched forward. Adrenaline filled her veins as the bullet was fired from the barrel.  
  
Sachi felt a sickening pain in her arm as the bullet made impact. She fell just feet form Yahiko, their blood forming pools in the dusty ground.  
  
_Ya –you're in my way  
  
So you better watch out _   
  
"Fool! Jumping in front of a gun at that close of range! I could have killed you, your worthless w----!" The man with the gun raged.  
  
"And then the boss woulda' killed you." One of the men pointed out.  
  
Sachi felt her arms being pulled behind her back as the men lifted her. "Lets hurry and get out of here. The boy is as good as dead."  
  
_No!_ Sachi's thoughts screamed. _You won't take me again._ Sachi felt the hoarseness of her voice as she felt vibrations fill her voice box. "H-E-L- P!! KENSHIN!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

_You can't take me...I'm free _  
  
"Dam!" The men dropped her. "Someone's sure to have heard that. Let's get out of here." As the men retreated Sachi felt a sharp kick to her stomach and she recognized the leader's dark voice. "We may be leaving now, but we'll be back, mind you. And you'd better cooperate if you want any of your 'friends' to live."  
  
--  
  
"H-E-L-P!! KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
Megumi's eyes jerked wide with fear when she heard the blood-curdling scream. "Sachi?" Panic gripped her heart as she began to run.  
  
She ran through the open dojo gate. The beef pot clattered to the ground, spilling it's contents. Blood. Everywhere. On the ground, and on two figures that Megumi knew all to well. "God, no! Please, no!" She ran forward to the blood soaked duo.  
  
"Sachi, what happened?" She hurriedly asked as she came upon them. Sachi was sitting up; Yahiko's head lay in her lap. The tears that fell down her face mixed with her blood and fell upon Yahiko's cheek. His face was slowly coming into focus, and for all she could see, he looked dead.  
  
--  
  
Kat: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Of all the evil things of me to do, I leave you with THAT cliffhanger?!?!?!!? BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: you are mean!  
  
Kat: aint I. Anywhoo- I don't know how the song lyrics fit. I sorta threw them in helter skelter because I didn't have much time, but I really wanted to crank this chapter out. Didn't I tell ya it would be a doozy of a chapter?  
  
Kitty: don't forget the disclaimer!  
  
Kat: oh, yeah, the song I used is "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams, Gavin Greenaway, and R.J. Lange; it's from the "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Soundtrack." And....now, I must go. If u want to see the next chapter u MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

KatDrama: sniff sad...  
  
Kitty: What?  
  
KatDrama: Of all the things, I only got two reviews!  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: That is sad, that it is.  
  
Kat: Why do you always pop up when I DON'T want you to pop up?  
  
RKD: I am sorry, that I am, but that is just the way I am.  
  
Kat: Never mind. School is out!  
  
RKD: That is good, that it is.  
  
Kat: I think I need a vacation.  
  
Kitty: But who will write the story?  
  
Kat: types stuff on keyboard Behold, I present you with a new sister. I shall call her KatD. Take it from here, KatD.  
  
KatD: Hello, everyone! Due to the fact that it is glances at watch approximately 10:27 PM I shall be taking over this part of the story. KatDrama wished me to answer some reviews. So, here goes:  
  
**Twilight Sky**: Twilight, I love ya! hugs startled reviewer You've been my most steady reviewer! I really enjoy reading your reviews, and I hope you enjoy reading my story. I look forward to more reviews!  
  
**Misaoshiru** : Fist off, my author notes are where I kick back and let loose. Is it really essential that I have proper words and not abbreviations in these segments of my chapters? An I know I made some huge errors in the last chapter, but I was pressed for time and doing the best I could. I just now re-read it and yes, I did find many errors. But who DOESN'T have errors? No one's perfect! But, I do thank you for bringing these things to my attention. I am well aware of the facts you pointed out about my writing, and I am trying to change. Thank you for being patient and reading my story. Please, if you do find any major reoccurring errors in my fic again, please kindly alert me of the problem and I will try to better pay attention to it next time.  
  
Now, for those of you who didn't review...I don't think you deserve to read this chapter that relieves the cliffhanger, but, alas, I cannot limit who reads and who does not read my story, so you're getting off easy this time....but I know who you are...you just watch yourselves....BWA HA HA HA HA!! !!! Now! On with the story!!!!  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Memories  
  
Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! The clock counted off the seconds in the dimming light of the dojo.  
  
"Sachi, please wet this for me." Megumi handed the blonde a bloodied cloth. Sachi wordlessly did as she was told. Tears welded up her vision, blurring that which was already blurred. Sachi dipped the rag in a basin of water, watching the inky red dye the crystal liquid. She blinked in surprise as a splash of her own blood mingled with that in the basin, and she tightened the clamp of the red stained cloth she held against her cheek.  
  
Sachi leaned forward to hand the cloth back to Megumi. Suddenly convulsions of pain shot through her body and she was forced to lean upon her free arm for support.  
  
"Sachi!" Megumi laid a hand on the girl's back. "There's not much you can do to help Yahiko. Please, just go sit and be quiet, and let me do my work. If I don't work fast he might have permanent damage."  
  
Sachi let the tears slide down her face as she crawled over and leaned against a nearby wall. She tilted her head to gaze out one of the paper- thin walls. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds and the brewing storm gave off the appearance of night.  
  
--  
  
"We should head back to the dojo, that we should." Kenshin fought against the raging winds while clinging to Doctor Genzai's two little grandchildren, who presently hid themselves in the folds of his gi and hakama for protection.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Yahiko coming into town to meet us?" Sano put an arm up to shield his face from the raindrops that began to pelt the ground.  
  
"He probably decided to stay at the dojo. I don't blame him, this storm is strong." Kaoru clasped her purse to her chest in security as she pressed forward.  
  
"We're almost there." Kenshin reassured the small children, as the dojo grew ever closer.  
  
Suddenly the ex-fighter stopped in the midst of the storm and sniffed the air like some wild animal.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Sano stopped beside the hardened warrior.  
  
It was a scent that Kenshin knew all to well. "Take Ayame and Suzume!" He ordered, pushing the girls into the strong man's arms.  
  
"Kenshin?!" Kaoru called out as she ran after the sprinting rurouni. "What's wrong?" She asked as she caught up with him at the door to the dojo.  
  
"Blood." Kenshin said with a cold glare as he swung the door open. Kaoru gasped at the sight. Blood. Everywhere. She shuttered with fright.  
  
"Sanosuke! Take the girls home!" He shouted above the gale. "I do not know what has happened here, but I know that it is not appropriate for little girls, that it is not." Kenshin's eyes hardened as he pressed forth into the dojo.  
  
Kaoru stopped in the courtyard. She looked down at the drenched ground that was stained with blood beneath her feet. Quickly she ran off after Kenshin.  
  
--  
  
"Can you sit up?" Yahiko moaned with pain as Megumi helped him into a sitting position. He hated being doctored up, no matter how beat up he was. It made him feel weak, sitting shirtless in front of a lady doctor who chided over him. Yet he knew he must obey her orders, so obediently he braced himself against the wood floor with his heavily bandaged arms.  
  
Kenshin rushed through the dojo, following the scent. It led him to Yahiko's room. He saw the faint glowing of a lantern and slid the door wide open. "Huh?" His darkened eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru came up behind Kenshin. She gasped when she saw her student covered in bandages, blood seeping through them. Her panicked eyes glanced from the wounded boy to the dejected girl sitting in the corner. Those same orbs narrowed in rage, penetrating the girl's soul.  
  
"What happened? What did you do to Yahiko?!" In a flash Kaoru was by the girl's side, shaking her by her shoulders.  
  
Sachi did not lift her eyes. Tears still splashed down her face. She dropped the cloth that she had been holding against her cheek.  
  
Kaoru's eyes glowed with anger. "Answer me!" She shrieked. She tightened her grip on Sachi's arms and pushed her farther into the wall.  
  
Finally Sachi looked up. Innocent, sad, guilty pupils met the raging ones. Kaoru gasped and took a step back. It was then that she noticed the blood dripping from her hands. Sachi's blood.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin grabbed her arm before she could inflict any more damage upon the already wounded girl.  
  
Wet droplets formed in the corners of Kaoru's eyes. She shook her head and mumbled apologies as she stumbled backwards. Suddenly, bursting with tears she ran sobbing from the room.  
  
"Megumi-san, what is going on?" Kenshin faced the doctor who was mending the boy.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that they are hurt and are need of my care. Kenshin, you have experience with wounds. Help Sachi, I haven't gotten to her yet." The doctor coolly commanded as she applied salve to the awful welt that throbbed on Yahiko's back.  
  
Kenshin left the room momentarily and came back bearing another basin of water and a handful of bandages. He kneeled down beside Sachi who had resumed holding the cloth against her cheek. He tenderly touched her left arm. "I see you have a bullet wound. You will have to let go of your face so that I may treat it."  
  
Sachi stared hesitantly at the concerned rurouni before doing his bidding. She moved the cloth, revealing the long, bloody scar. Kenshin released a gasp and out of reflex traced the scar on his own cheek.  
  
Quickly regaining his wits he began to bathe the wound on her face. "It is fortunate that it did not damage your eye, that it is. You're getting your eyesight back, aren't you?" Kenshin tried to make conversation as he applied a bandage. "That'll do to stop the bleeding, then we can apply some of Ms. Megumi's slave. Hopefully it won't scar too badly. But a scar is inevitable, that it is. The wound is too deep..." Flames of Kenshin's past were rekindled in him and he sat in momentarily silence.  
  
Sachi whimpered as a spasm of pain engulfed her. She began to fall over on her side when Kenshin caught her. She heard him calling her name and shaking her with panic in his voice, but it was all a faint memory to her. She was slipping into the blissful dark known as unconsciousness.  
  
"Sachi!" Kenshin gently slapped her face, but to no avail.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood." Megumi commented. "Yahiko will be okay now. Get a futon for her. I'll take care of her."  
  
"Sachi..." Mist filled Kenshin's violet eyes as he laid the bloody and limp form on a futon. As he gazed on her pain wrenched face a memory, as vivid as day flashed in his mind.  
  
--  
  
_"Tomoe..." Kenshin cried as he held his wife, Tomoe, who was drenched in her own blood. She faintly smiled at him as she reached up to his face with her dagger.  
  
"A gift, my love. Forgive me..." She whispered her last breath as the dagger cut into his skin and made a bloody trail upon his cheek, finishing off the heart of his cross.  
  
"Tomoe!" Kenshin wept as he cradled her limp body.  
_  
--  
  
Almost automatically Kenshin's nimble fingers reached up beneath his red bangs and traced the memory. A phantom pain dug at his heart as well as his scar. His startled gaze once again drifted unto the girl before him. _No, it won't happen again. I will protect you, I promise_. He brushed the hair from her sweet face.  
  
_I promise_.  
  
--  
  
KatD: No idea WHY in the world I put that flashback with Tomoe in there.  
  
Kitty: Maybe it's because you were watching that movie until 1 AM last night?  
  
KatD: thinks maybe. Anywhoo- no idea why, just did it. Hope you guys liked. Please review!  
  
Next chapter: Startling facts revealed about Sachi! Review and tune in next time!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	13. Chapter 13: And the Rain Falls

KatDrama: I'm b-a-c-k! Didja miss me?  
  
Kitty: (looks up from playing cards with the other variations of Kat) What? You were gone?  
  
KatD: When was this?  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Did you have fun?  
  
Dark Kat: Why did you come back?  
  
Kitty: Where did you go?  
  
KatD: Who did you...  
  
KatDrama: No more questions! What matters is that I'm back. I hope you guys didn't screw up my rep too much while I was gone.  
  
KatD: (snorts) What rep? (Other kats (except Dark Kat) burst out in laughter)  
  
KatDrama: (sighs in frustration) I don't know WHY I ever associated myself with you guys.  
  
Kitty: (makes a puppy dog face and pouts) because you love us!  
  
KatDrama: (rubs temples) Yeah, like I love a zit.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: What was that?? That was not nice, that it was not!!  
  
KatDrama: Well, you deserved it! Anywhoo, getting back to business---  
  
I now shall answer my favorite reviewer, (or at least I thought it was her...I dunno...) (Hugs Twilight Sky) It don't matter if it was your sister who's been reviewing my story, I still enjoy getting reviews from you! But tell your sister to get her own account so I can know who is who when I get a review! I'm confused! So, all this time was it your SISTER reviewing, or was some of that you? 0o I fear that you have lost me, I am confused...but either way I still like you! By the way, have I mentioned that you're my favorite reviewer?! (unless, of course, all those past reviews were really from your sister, then in that case she's my favorite reviewer)  
  
Anywhoo, I guess, thanx for ALL the reviews from EVERYONE who has reviewed my story! I love you all! (hugs all the startled readers with a big smile)  
  
And now, on with the story....can we have some ominous music? Thank you.  
  
Oh, and the song in this chapter was written by ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (smiles)  
  
--  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 13

And the Rain Falls  
  
A light rain drizzled on in the aftermath of the storm. Off in the distance the occasional thunder boomed, warning that another thunderstorm was on its way.  
  
"Come on Kaoru, please, just try and eat something." Kenshin coaxed the girl with a tray of steaming food. It was the next day.  
  
"No." The depressed girl sniffed back a tear while rejecting the tray.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he sat down beside her and almost automatically he wrapped a comforting arm around her sobbing shoulders.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him, startled for a moment, before collapsing into the rurouni's inviting arms. Kenshin began to soothingly rub her back.  
  
"It's all right, that it is." He tried to calm her down. "I'm sure you did not mean to grab Sachi. You were scared for Yahiko, that you were. I'm sure that she will forgive you."  
  
"No, Kenshin! You don't get it!" Kaoru cried into his kimono, drenching its burgundy surface with her salty tears. "I know that I acted in haste, but somehow, deep down inside of me, I feel like I actually wanted to hurt her!"  
  
"No, Kaoru..." Kenshin tried to reason with her.  
  
"Kenshin, can't you see?! I've hated her since the very moment that you carried her through the dojo gate! I've hated her guts, but now that I've shown it, I...I..." She began to sob uncontrollably. "I want to take it back!" She finally said. "All the mean things I've said to her, all the threats I've made, all the bad thoughts I've even had about her, I want to take them all back! I wish I'd never been so angry, so...so...jealous!" She confessed.  
  
"Jealous over what?" Kenshin pried. "What has Sachi ever had that you were envious of?"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip when she realized what she had said. _What can I tell him? That I was actually_ _competing for his love?_! Her mind whirred for an answer. "Just, she was getting all the attention and I felt like I was being thrown out of the picture!" She hurriedly made up.  
  
"Kaoru, you know that's not true." Kenshin smiled playfully. "We all love you here at the dojo. You know that a sick or injured person needs to be taken care of more than a well person. We couldn't pay attention to you all the time, but we knew you were there, just the same." He hugged her closer to him.  
  
"I'd hate to break up this pretty picture but Sachi's waking." Megumi rolled her eyes at the couple.  
  
"See, now everything will be alright! Sachi will forgive you and you will have a fresh chance to be nice to her." Kenshin held Kaoru's hand lightly as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
--  
  
"U-h..." Sachi moaned as she rolled over. Her head and body throbbed all over with pain. She opened her eyes. Through the one that wasn't covered by a bandage she saw a figure come into focus on the futon several feet away from her. Yahiko! Her sleepy mind snapped to attention as the picture cleared.  
  
"Good morning." Yahiko spoke softly as he tilted his head and reached out his bandaged hand to touch hers.  
  
Sachi gasped in surprise as she saw his face clearly for the first time. When she saw his soft smile she herself visibly relaxed and she slowly extended her hand to meet his.  
  
"Oh!" The boy looked from her face to the wound on her arm. "Sachi..." He spoke gratefully. "You saved me!"  
  
Sachi beamed one of her sunny smiles as she traced the edge of his face. And you saved me. She thought.  
  
--  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" A dirty yet familiar free loader boomed as he swung the gate open.  
  
"Sano, what happened to you?" Kenshin had just helped Kaoru up and now he was studying the scratches and scrapes that covered his fighting friend's body.  
  
"Oh, a little house close to mine collapsed because of all the rain water. There were some people still inside and I felt it my duty to help 'em." He yawned. "Been at it all night."  
  
"Sanosuke the Rooster Head HELP someone?" Megumi laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'll remember that next time your house collapses on you!" He pointed rudely at the cackling fox lady.  
  
Kenshin smiled brightly. Maybe it would be a semi-normal day after all.  
  
--  
  
"Now remember, she hasn't SEEN us yet so she may be surprised, maybe even a bit scared. Take things slowly and calmly and re-introduce yourself to her." Megumi instructed the others outside before entering Yahiko's room.  
  
Sachi turned away from Yahiko when she heard the door behind her slide open.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" A tall man in a white coat and pants asked as he entered. He had the funniest looking hair she had ever seen. Next came a small man with red hair and behind him a sniffling girl and the doctor. They all took seats around her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Megumi propped her up so she could see better. "Do you remember me? I'm Megumi." Sachi smiled in recognition since it hurt to move her head.  
  
"Hey, Sachi. How's it going? The name's Sagara Sanosuke. I gave you your name." Sano winked as he shook her hand.  
  
"Duh, you lug head! How could she forget a rude free loader such as yourself? I'll bet there's a reason that there's only one of you on this entire planet! Somebody's got to make other people look smart."  
  
"Nice to see you're yourself too, kid." Sano whacked Yahiko on the head.  
  
"Sanosuke! What have I told you about injuring patients in my care?!" Megumi fumed.  
  
"Uh, yes ma'am." Sano backed away.  
  
The man with the red hair laughed gently. "Good morning, Sachi. This one is called Kenshin, that he is. Kaoru would like to say something to you, that she would." The rurouni pushed the sniveling girl in front of him.  
  
The girl's lips moved and it sounded like an apology but it really didn't reach Sachi's ears. Her senses were focused on one object in the room. The crossed shaped scar that filled her vision.  
  
-- (_flashback)  
  
Thunder, lightning, everything was dark and stormy.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?!" A man huddled against the window side of his western style house.  
  
"You have sold arms to both sides of the war, therefore you are a traitor to both and must be stopped." A shadowed figure drew his sword.  
  
"Please, just spare my daughter."  
  
The fighter glanced over to the scared spit less girl in an aqua blue kimono that huddled in the corner. His narrow eyes searched the pale figure. "Alright, but only because she is young and not corrupt like her father!" The swordsman lunged forward; his blade pierced the man's heart and the scarlet blood that spilled forward glittered with a flash of lightning.  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!"  
  
Whistles tweeted outside as police stormed the building.  
  
"Daughter, I'm sorry. It was wrong to move here...please...go home, to wherever you desire to be home..." Sachi's father squeezed her hand one last time as his life, his blood drained from him.  
  
Sachi's eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head forcefully as if she could open her eyes and find it was all a dream. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room again and she gazed into the piercing glare of the assassin. Deep purple eyes glared at her. The sudden flash of light lighted up his face, revealing his red hair and a scar on his left cheek...  
  
--  
  
-Singing-  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(Whispered) ( and I can't sleep)  
  
And the rain falls  
  
( dreams haunt me)  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(I keep running)  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(but there's no escape) _

_--  
_  
Sachi gasped as panic began to fill her. All this time she had been deceived? Her rescuer was a murderer? She had been staying with a man slayer?!  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru stopped her long confessing apology when she saw fear in the girl's eyes. She followed Sachi's terrified gaze.  
  
"What is it, Sachi?" Kenshin approached her.  
  
_-screaming singing-_

_  
An the lightning  
  
"Clash!" _

_An the thunder  
  
"Crash!"  
  
And I keep falling  
  
Screaming  
  
Eternally _

_--  
_  
First Sachi felt fear, but it was soon overcome with anger. What is wrong? What is WRONG?! She felt like screaming. You killed my father!!! Sachi shakily stood up and began edging away from the former Hitokiri Battosai.  
  
"Sachi, you really shouldn't be up. Please, lie back down." Megumi gently grabbed her arm and directed her towards the futon.  
  
Sachi wrenched her arm away from the doctor and continued walking away, her eyes never leaving the rurouni's.  
  
"Sachi, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Yahiko sat up in bed. Sachi risked a sideways glance at the boy. She would miss him, and she was grateful for what he had done. But stay in the house with the man who killed so many? Never!  
  
"Hey, kid, settle down..." Sano began to slide towards her.  
  
Sachi shook her head forcefully and turned to run. Though her body screamed at her to not move she ignored the pain and ran out of the gate.  
  
"Dam." Sano cursed and began to run after her.  
  
_-singing-  
  
Won't you stop me?  
  
(Whispered) (Stop this storm)  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
(I need you more)  
  
Help me...  
  
(help me...)  
  
Save me...  
  
From my memories!_

_--  
_  
"Aren't you going after her too?" Kaoru looked over at Kenshin.  
  
The rurouni lowered his head. "No."  
  
"But why?!" Kaoru grabbed his arm.  
  
"She ran away because of me." He turned and walked away.  
  
Kaoru stood dazed for a moment. "I don't believe him." She snorted before running off behind Sano.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Yahiko looked for Megumi's opinion.  
  
"They'll bring her back. In Sachi's condition she won't be able to go far." The doctor sighed. "But I fear of what the exertion will do to her health."  
  
--  
  
Sachi's heart pounded faster than her footsteps and her it throbbed louder than the thunder that now sounded pretty close. The rain began to fall faster. She looked in a panicked daze from left to right, searching for an escape.  
  
_-singing-  
  
Father...  
  
I'm calling  
  
I miss you  
  
(whispered) (want you)  
  
Come back  
  
(...to me) _

__--  
  
Suddenly she found herself lost in the crowds in the market. She stumbled out in front of a caricature booth.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The old merchant was eager to make a sale. Sachi hurried to get away when a picture caught her eye. Of all of the days!! They had to have a brand new picture of the Hitokiri Battosai!!  
  
_-Singing -  
  
Kenshin...  
  
I hold you  
  
I know you  
  
But do I really?_

__--  
  
Sachi grabbed the picture with her trembling hands. She held it up for a closer look. Her emotions began to boil and tears began to splash unto the paper, smearing the ink.  
  
"Hey! Watch what you're doing! You're going to have to pay for that!" The kind old merchant suddenly turned angry.  
  
Sachi fled, throwing the picture to the muddy ground. Of course in the rain it was now totally ruined.  
  
"Hey! Stop! Police!! Vandal!" The merchant man screamed until he was red in the face.  
  
Police whistles filled the air. They were on the hunt! Sachi pushed her way through the crowds of people trying to buy their stuff and hurry home to get out of the rain. Now, more than ever, was she in need of a hiding place. She jumped out of the crowd in front of a man in a blue suit.  
  
Sachi looked up as a flash of lightning filled the sky. She stared into the eyes of the policeman! Cold panic filled her. She turned to run, only to see more men in uniform appearing through the crowd. She was surrounded! As much as she hated to get in more trouble than she already was, she decided to take a stand.  
  
_--An the lightning  
  
"Clash!"  
  
An the thunder  
  
"Crash!"  
  
An I see your blood stained blade  
  
You shall haunt me  
  
In my dreams...  
  
Eternally..._

__--  
  
Slowly she slid her right foot out behind her and put her fists in front. Rain began to pour more heavily from the sky, soaking everyone beneath the clouds. A flash of lightning and it began!  
  
One policeman with a bokken lunged forward. Sachi dodged, but was hit from behind from another one. Soon she was overwhelmed as strikes began to pound her to the ground from all over the place. Before she knew it she found herself lying in the mud on the bottom of a dog pile. They bound her hands and lifted her up and began to march her off. Sachi hung her head. It was all over now. No sense in fighting. She gave in as they pushed her along.  
  
_-sad, fading singing-  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(whispered) (an I can't sleep)  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(dreams haunt me)  
  
And the rain falls  
  
(but there's no escape...from memories.)  
  
(So I scream...and awake) _

__--  
  
--  
  
"Sachi!!" Sano called as he swirled about the market place in the icy rain.  
  
"Sachi!!" Kaoru called from the other side of the street.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a tall girl about my height with blond hair and covered in bandages?" Sano asked a random merchant.  
  
"Yeah." The old man sneered. "She wrecked my merchandise and then didn't pay for it. I called the police on her." He laughed as he straightened out a wrinkled picture. "She'll pay for it, one way or another."  
  
Sano gasped. "What did she do? Where did they take her? When was this."  
  
The man sighed as though he was annoyed. "They took her to the police station about two, maybe three hours ago. She ruined one of these new pictures. Kind of gory, isn't it?" He handed the rooster head a copy of the picture of the red haired Hitokiri Battosai standing with a blood stained sword over his victims.  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano's eyes widened as the situation began to become clearer. "Sir." He suddenly turned to the merchant. "How much does one of these pictures cost?"  
  
"Oh, they're not expensive. About two yen." The merchant scratched his rough chin.  
  
"If I paid for the damage would you drop the charges?" Sano asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" The merchant thought he was hearing things.  
  
"If the damage was paid for would you drop the charges?" Sano repeated.  
  
"It's not the money that I called the police on her about. It's the principle. Criminals gotta learn from their mistakes, you know. If you can't do the time then don't do the crime." He informed the annoying man.  
  
"Sir, would you please come with me? I have to get her out of jail. She is still recovering from some serious injuries and I need to get her back to the doctor. She wasn't herself when she did this." Sano pleaded with the man.  
  
"All right, I'll go to the police station with you, but I ain't guaranteeing nothing." The man grumpily sighed. "Wife! Get out her an watch the stand!" He yelled into the back of his shop. Some naughty complaining and whining that obviously came from his wife followed his yell.  
  
--  
  
"Yes, we have that girl here." The policeman in charge of the station confirmed. "She's done nothing but cry and beat herself against the walls and bars. She keeps yelling for some guy "Kenshin"."  
  
Sano felt pity well up in his heart. He explained to the policeman the arrangement that he had proposed to the merchant and why he needed to get her out.  
  
"I don't know, I'd have to talk to my chief..." The man was very reluctant.  
  
"I'd like to speak to the police chief. I know him personally." Sano stated.  
  
"Really? Uh...uh...right away sir." The young officer was gone momentarily. Soon he returned, followed by the police chief himself. "Mister Sagara?" He asked, extending his hand. "You were with the Battosai on the Jin-e case, correct?"  
  
"I'm flattered you remembered." Sano smiled.  
  
"It's not hard remembering a buffoon such as yourself." The police chief pointed out.  
  
"Did you have to mention that?" Sano shrunk a bit.  
  
"Here, have a seat. I believe we have a few things to discuss." The chief led the men into his office and shut the door securely behind them.  
  
--  
  
Sano sighed as he looked at the document in his hand. _Jou-chan is going to kill me when she_ _sees that I charged this much to the dojo. But was I to do? I don't have any money..._He thought. _Man, who woulda thought that a merchant could weasel so much money off of a picture that originally only cost two yen?  
_  
"This way." An officer directed him down the rows of cells. "Here we go. And remember, we'll be keeping an eye on her. The next thing that goes wrong and she'll be in here, got that?"  
  
Sano numbly nodded. "I'll keep her out of trouble." He entered the cell. "Sachi, I..." He stopped and stare compassionately at the girl. She had worn herself out to the point that she laid on the floor. Over and over she mumbled his name in her restless state. "Kenshin..." She moaned as Sano picked her up in his arms.  
  
"No, it's me, Sano." He corrected her as he carried her out of the police station. He looked down at her sweaty face.  
  
"Where...is Kenshin?" She looked back at him as though she was dazed.  
  
"At the dojo. Should we go there, or should I take you to the hospital?"  
  
"Kenshin..." She cried as she felt her tiredness consume her and she fell asleep in Sano's strong arms.  
  
"The dojo it is." Sano smiled as he continued walking on the soft fresh earth. The rain stopped and the sun started to peek out from the clouds. _I hope she accepts Kenshin this time.._. He thought.  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: Hi guys! Was this chapter long enough? Did you like my song? You did get the words in the ( ) things were like whispered singing and the rest was like heavy metal singing. I wanted to write more but I have to go do other things.  
  
Kitty: Please review!  
  
KatDrama: And if any of you know of a place that lets you create a web site (or page, whatever) for free and that's faster than a snail please let me know. I've tried creating a Kenshin website on Tripod but it's so slow that it's going to take me FOREVER to do it, so if you know of any good places, please let me know.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Did we mention that you should review? That you should!  
  
Bye!!


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Confessions  
  
Sunlight filtered softly through the paper-thin walls. Tiny dust particles danced elegant ballets in the rays of light. A sleeping figure with spiky black hair that stuck out all over the place snored openly, a slight line of drool hanging from his gaping mouth. The boy swatted subconsciously as a fly dared to buzz about his nose. Yawning, Yahiko sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Those same dark brown orbs of mischief lighted happily upon his sole companion in the room.  
  
Sachi's blankets lay all askew as she rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed and her feet moved wildly as if she was running. Yahiko had to suppress a laugh. He sighed happily, scooting over to beside the restless girl.  
  
"Sachi..." He called quietly into her ear. He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Sachi..."  
  
Lulled suddenly out of her dream Sachi sat upright in bed, gasping for air and gathering her surroundings. Her heart stopped beating so wildly in panic when she realized that she was safe in Yahiko's room. The dark haired boy chuckled slightly.  
  
Sachi's face twisted up into an indignant pout and she playfully shoved the youth backwards.  
  
"Hey!" He remarked as he flopped back into his own bed.  
  
Sachi's eyes beamed as a radiant smile lit up her face. Yahiko laughed again as he straightened up his futon.  
  
"You seem pretty energetic..." He smiled back at her. She nodded her head.  
  
"Hey, you guys are finally up!" A loud scoffing laugh awakened them both to reality. Without a single word of warning Sanosuke swiped Sachi up into his strong arms and smiled heartily. "The kitsune is waitin' to get ya dressed. Afterwards we need to have a little talk, neh?"  
  
Sachi's playful eyes become downcast. "I suppose...if we must." She consented.  
  
"Hey! You can talk?!" Yahiko leapt up. "Holy cow, how come you didn't tell me?!"  
  
Sachi smiled. "Because you never asked!" She spoke in a soft and sweet voice.  
  
"Hmph." Yahiko pouted.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin stared long and hard into his cup of tea as if the answers he were searching for would appear out of the clear, hot liquid that sloshed about in the bottom of it. He sighed, seeing as no answer was magically popping up in his tea cup he finished off the glass and poured himself another.  
  
"Are you ready?" A girlish figure in a bright yellow kimono stood in the doorway interrupting the silence of the clear morning. Worry filled the girl's usually smiling face, and Kaoru's happy eyes were dulled with seriousness.  
  
"Yes. Is she?" The red haired rurouni set the teacup down with tender hands and hauled himself up. A black haired head nodded.  
  
--  
  
"Ouch!" Sachi winced as Megumi pulled the bandage on her face off.  
  
"We need to let the wound air a bit so it can dry some. It's healing quite nicely." Megumi chided.  
  
Sachi rubbed the red spot on her face where the bandage had been. Her delicate fingers carefully traced the newly forming scar that went down her face.  
  
"Now, let me see your arm." Megumi began to loosen the wrap around her upper arm where the bullet wound was.  
  
"Good morning, Megumi, Sachi." Kaoru nodded respectfully as she slid the door open and entered the room.  
  
"Mornin'." Megumi didn't look from her place.  
  
"Sachi, I...we need to talk." A certain ex-warrior followed by an ex-fighter- for-hire entered the room and took seats around the room.  
  
Sachi's brilliant blue eyes searched from one face to another. Her heart once again stopped as she gazed into the pupils of the ferocious man killer.  
  
"No moving!" Megumi tugged gently on her outstretched arm.  
  
"Now, Sachi. As we can certainly see that you know a little of Kenshin's past, do you care to fill us in as to your past?" Sano put his head in his hands as he sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"Well..." Sachi reached into the folds of her shirt and pulled out a little blue book that she had been hiding. "I can only tell you what I remember. I was very small when my life changed so much. Anything before that I assume is written in this book." She handed the dear old book over to Kenshin who sat across the closest to her.  
  
He stared a little puzzled at her for a moment before opening the book and blowing dust off of its yellowish pages. He concentrated hard at the words on the page before closing it and handing it to Sanosuke. "Whose book is it?" He asked of Sachi.  
  
The blonde girl sighed. "I believe that it is the diary of my father, but I cannot read any of it. Can you?"  
  
"No." Kenshin consented. "It is of a foreign language. Where is your father originally from?"  
  
"I don't remember. I vaguely remember moving to Japan when I was a young girl, but as to the place of my or my father's origin, I do not know." She tilted her head sadly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sano stared hard at the writing in the diary. "Beats me." He gave up and passed the book on to Kaoru.  
  
"Well, then. Please, tell us what you do remember." Kaoru placed the book respectfully by her side without even glancing at its contents.  
  
"Well..." Sachi thought for a while.  
  
"My father was a merchant of some kind. We lived in a large mansion. My mother died from some unknown foreign disease shortly after we arrived in Japan. If I recall, there was some war going on at the time."  
  
"It's all such a hard thing to remember, but there is one scene I will never forget. It was a dark and stormy night. There was much lightning. That night was my birthday, and me and my father were celebrating, and I had just tried on a new blue kimono that he had bought me when suddenly, in the house, in the same room as I, right in front of me, stood a short, boyish looking assassin with cold violet eyes and a scar on his cheek. He made some excuse for taking my father's life, but I did not hear it, or understand it. Then, as the red haired killer was above my father, ready to make the final strike, my father pleaded for my life."  
  
"Then, in a flash of lightning, it was all over. My father lay dead in a pool of his own blood, the same blood that the killer wiped off of his deadly blade. I remember his vicious eyes staring me down, deep into my soul."  
  
"That night I hid behind the sofa and cried myself to sleep. I must have missed it when the police came to take my father's body away. The next thing I knew I was waking up to find that it was nearly dark. I stood up, only to find that there were villains looting the house. I tried to sneak off, but they discovered me."  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here." One said."  
  
"Hmm...a little slave girl, perhaps?" The other smiled. And they cackled evilly as the dragged me off to their boss's headquarters. Since then I was forced to work for them. I didn't mind the work or the beatings, or even missing scarce meals because of something I did wrong! But every time one of those slimy, vile, men drug me to their bedroom I wanted to fight back, or scream and run away. Several times I did. But they always caught me and brought me back. And I was always severally punished."  
  
"Soon it became to where I believe I never made a sound. I just did as they bid with my head down. Then one day I was out in the courtyard washing clothes when I noticed that the gate was swinging wide open, and no one was outside watching me. I took my chance and bolted. I would have completely got away if some of them hadn't had seen me in town."  
  
"And so there they were, those lazy bums chasing me, throwing rocks at me when one thunked me in the back of the head. I believe it must have knocked me senseless. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and couldn't see a thing! I was terribly frightened. Then, I heard a comforting voice and I felt a kind hand as my rescuer helped me. And, then, you know the rest."  
  
Sachi stared around the room as her story set in.  
  
"So...the red-haired assassin...Kenshin?" Sano tried to fill the gaps.  
  
Sachi closed her eyes. "Forgive me, Kenshin-kun. I do not know whether or not the man that killed my father is you, and I am not blaming you either. It's just, that when I saw your face for the first time you bared such a haunting resemblance to the murderer in my memories that I was frightened of you. I am sorry for causing so much trouble for running away..."  
  
"No, Sachi-chan. It is I who should beg of your forgiveness." Kenshin sighed. "I am the assassin you speak of. I too, remember that night. Now that you have brought it up I recall it clearly. Your father was wanted for being a double crosser by selling weapons to both sides of the warring factions. He was a German trader, Mr. Tasche was. I am sorry for the pain and suffering I have cause you." Kenshin bowed low before the surprised girl. "If there is anything that I may do to make it up to you...your wish is my command."  
  
Sachi sat stunned for a moment. She hadn't quite expected this! Quietly she reached over and gently picked up her father's diary. She handed it to the rurouni with tears in her eyes. "Kenshin-kun, my wish is that you first do not blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't you; it was your leaders who ordered to have my father killed. There is no way you can undo the past, so now we must live in the present. And secondly, I ask as a friend, if it's possible for you to find someone who can translate this book." She placed the foreign object in front of the forgiven murderer.  
  
"Sachi-chan..." Kenshin's violet eyes were moist with thankfulness as he sat up and took the book in hand. "I will do everything in my power to see that your father's diary will be translated so that you may read it."  
  
Kaoru blinked a little after the transaction had happened. Wow! Was this really happening? What a small world we live in...she thought.  
  
"Yowch!" Sachi jumped suddenly as Megumi applied a stingy cleaner to her arm wound. "What'd you do that for?!"  
  
The doctor looked the girl straight in the eye and spoke with a dire seriousness in her voice. "The wound is infected!"  
  
--  
  
a/n: I will keep this short because I have other things I must do. First off, I thank all of ye kindly for the reviews. Secondly, I'm sorry that it took so long to update but a big dosage of writers block along with chores, lack of time, and mostly, not being able to get unto the Internet lead to the delay. I am so sorry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plz review! 


	15. Chapter 15: Hospital Troubles

Chapter 15  
  
Hospital Troubles  
  
Sachi rolled about in a feverish turmoil. Her arm ached and her head pounded. Her judgment was greatly distorted by the fever. Suddenly, in a cold sweat she woke up. It was night. Where was she? This wasn't the Kamiya dojo!  
  
Many cots lined the floor on either side of the clean room. Women and some children occupied most of the beds; others were made in readiness of a new occupant. Many of the people were bandaged or gave of the appearance that they were sick. What is this place? Sachi's head throbbed in disagreement as she forced herself to sit up. She pulled a white cotton robe around her and tied the belt around her waist. Silently she slid from her bed, and walked dizzily towards the door at the end of the room. When Sachi had neared the door she was surprised to see it open before her eyes and a familiar face walk through it with a dim lantern.  
  
"Sachi! What on earth do you think you're doing out of bed?!" Megumi rushed forward to her patient's aid.  
  
"Wha- where...am I?" Sachi's thoughts spilled dreamily from her mouth as the doctor ushered her back to her bed.  
  
"Why the hospital, of course." The kitsune smiled as she wrapped the blankets snuggly around the obviously feverish girl.  
  
Sachi's body ached terribly. "Why?"  
  
"The bullet wound on your arm became infected. You became very sick. We had to move you here for treatment." Megumi tenderly pulled another blanket out of a closet and tucked it up under the girl's chin. "You're very fortunate. It looks like you'll pull through, so we won't have to amputate your arm."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Sachi sat straight up, her blankets flying off into her lap.  
  
"Relax. It's okay now. We DON'T have to amputate, so the only thing you have to worry about is pulling through this fever."  
  
Sachi settled back uneasily into the comforting warmth of the bed. "How long have I been here?" She looked skeptically at the healer.  
  
"Only since yesterday morning."  
  
Sachi let out a long sigh of relief. It was good to know that she hadn't been 'out of it' for too long.  
  
"Anyways, just stick tight, you'll be out of this before you know it." Megumi patted her with a no-nonsense tone of voice before leaving.  
  
Sachi snuggled down into the warm blanket given to her. Her eyelids drooped contentedly as sleep began to drag her down. Yawning she succumbed to its wishes and allowed sleep to carry her away on a marvelous dream boat to wait out the rest of the night in pure ignorant bliss.  
  
--  
  
The next morning found Sachi feeling tremendously better. She felt no aches or pains that usually came with sickness. (Though her body still hurt considerably from her wounds, it was a tolerable pain.) All sleep gone from her eyes she sat up in bed and stretched her well-toned arms out tight behind her.  
  
"Good morning." A groggy Megumi carrying a breakfast tray yawned subconsciously. Obviously she hadn't slept much last night. Her kimono was all crooked and her hair was tangled and all fuzzed out.  
  
Sachi giggled. "I'm sorry if it was me that caused you to stay up late last night." She apologized.  
  
"No, it wasn't you." Megumi's mouth stretched wide in another cavernous release of air. "There was a pregnant woman who was in labor all night. Her baby was finally delivered at dawn this morning. The little girl is healthy but the mother died during delivery. The lady was a prostitute so there's no telling who's the father."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. What will happen to the little girl?" Sachi sympathized as she accepted the breakfast tray.  
  
"Well, all we can hope for is that someone will adopt her. Right now we have a serogent mom feeding her, but she won't take her in." Megumi sighed. "It's a terrible thing for a child to come into this world with no one to love it."  
  
"It is." Sachi agreed. "Can I visit the baby later?" She asked, her eyes pleading like the irresistible stare of a puppy.  
  
"I suppose, if you're feeling up to it. We need someone with the time to look after her for a while. I've got my hands busy already, and you're not leaving quite yet...so, yeah. I don't see why not." Megumi smiled.  
  
"Wait a second! What do you mean 'not leaving quite yet'?" Sachi glared at the doctor. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"You're still under observation and I'm not letting you go until your wounds are healed." Megumi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's not fair! Why can't I go back to the dojo?" Sachi's lip moved into an indignant pout.  
  
"Are you a doctor?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Well, I am. And I say that until you're at least 98 percent healed you're not leaving this building." Megumi finished.  
  
Sachi crossed her arms and turned her head.  
  
"Don't you sass me young lady!" Megumi's temper started to rise.  
  
"What? I never said anything!" Sachi pointed out.  
  
"OOOOH, a smart alic, eh?" The kitsune started rolling up her kimono sleeves.  
  
"It's no wonder Sano calls you the fox-lady." Sachi stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Why you!!" Megumi launched herself at her patient. In a flash Sachi was out of bed and in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hah! And I thought foxes were supposed to be quick!" She daunted.  
  
"Well, not as quick as WEASELS!" Megumi's eyes glinted as her fox ears popped up and fangs appeared in her smile.  
  
"OOOOOH!" Sachi did a jumping kick at the doctor. Landing on the kitsune's shoulders she began pulling her hair.  
  
"Why you b----(::bleep:: comment deleted)!" Megumi shouted. Reaching up she dug her fingernails into Sachi's wrists. In one quick motion she flung the girl over her head and unto the floor.  
  
Patients all around the room stirred at the commotion. Was THIS the person that they had trusted their lives to? Some trembled with fear while others raised their fists in a chant cheering on the fighters.  
  
"C'mon kid! Show that fox who's boss!" An old lady grinned a toothless smile as she shouted.  
  
"Megumi, you can do it! Don't let some teenager beat you!!" Another lady hollered.  
  
"T'mon miz Megumi!" A little kid danced excitedly on his cot as he watched the brawling ladies.  
  
Now Megumi had her patient in a headlock, both fighters oblivious to the cheering. Without a moments hesitation Sachi bit her captor's arm. With a screech of pain Megumi let go and grabbed her throbbing arm. Sachi wiped the blood and flesh from her teeth as she circled the doctor. There was a dangerous look in her eye. Now Megumi started to feel the fear. What'd she done? She'd released a monster!  
  
Thinking quickly the kitsune grabbed a nearby blanket and waved it like a bullfighter's cape. Sachi snorted and stomped her feet as she inched closer. Then Sachi started to charge!  
  
"Sachi? Megumi!" Kaoru gasped as she flung open the door to the women's ward and saw the two girls fighting. Sachi stopped just inches from her prey and stooped guiltily. Kaoru's brow furrowed in anger. She was already having one of those days where everything ticked her off and this was just about to push her over the limit. Kenshin had just requested that she go visit the girl to see how she was doing...and what does she find? Megumi and Sachi having a WWF Smackdown; in a hospital, no less!  
  
Kaoru's eyebrow twitched angrily. "Megumi! Care to explain?!" She drew her shinai and held it, quivering with rage, ready to strike the next person to cross her.  
  
"I...err...uh..." Megumi stammered.  
  
"Sachi?!" Kaoru's gaze shifted to the girl.  
  
Looking blatantly up at the doctor Sachi pointed in her direction. "She started it!"  
  
"You liar!" Megumi launched herself at Sachi and soon they were at it again. A dust cloud started to form around them.  
  
"Okay! You asked for it!" Kaoru jumped into the dust cloud. There were a few audible loud smacks and cracks (not to mention screams and moans) before the cloud settled. Kaoru stood like a hunter with one foot upon his kill. Only she hadn't really killed anybody (close to it, maybe, but not entirely). Sachi's and Megumi's eyes swirled as they lay sprawled out on top of each other on the floor like a couple of lion skin rugs.  
  
A loud cheer rose from the room and for the first time Kaoru looked around. She smiled nervously at all the patients who clapped and cheered for the victor.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?" Dr. Gensai burst into the room. He took one long look from the cheering patients to the two people knocked up on the floor before his eyes drifted to the cause. The doctor's face turned a purple-ish red. "KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Every bird within a mile frightfully flew away.  
  
All this time the rest of the Kenshin-gumi had been waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. At the scream the former Battosai's hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. In a flash he rushed to the source of the scream, Sano and Yahiko also dashing behind him. He burst into the room, ready to fight the perpetrator. Blinking he realized in an instant that he had made a b-i-i-i-i-i-g misjudgment.  
  
Everyone in the ward gasped as three men burst through the door ready to fight. All the women screamed and clutched their blankets close to their chests (for they wore nothing but robes).  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin covered his eyes and quickly dragged the other two men (who were gawking) out of the room.  
  
Dr. Gensai rubbed his temples furiously.  
  
"Heh..." Kaoru smiled sheepishly as she stepped down off of her victims. "Oops."  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so so so so so so so so so so late. But the good news is: I got my permit! Finally! (does a little dance)  
  
Kitty: Oh, great. I'll get the crash helmets.  
  
KatDrama: Anywhoo- I hoped you guys like the cat (or should I say, kitsune) fight! : D Now, before I get flamed for this let me make something clear: I respect the fact that Megumi is a doctor and I know that for the most part that she is a mature adult. But I like to emphasize her kitsune (fox) traits just because they add so much mayhem and funness to the chapter. I'm sorry if I've offended any of you who like to dwell more on Megumi's mature traits.  
  
KatD: Well, I thought it was funny.  
  
KatDrama: Oh, and the thing with the baby? I don't know why I added that but I better make it clear that no it's not going to be a major part of the story it probably won't be mentioned after this chapter.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: We would be greatly honored if you would review, that we would.  
  
Laters- 


	16. Chapter 16: Return of Shinomori

Chapter 16  
  
Return of Shinomori  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched nervously as Dr. Gensai chewed her out. _Great_. She thought. _I bet he thinks of me as a little kid again. Say, that is one large fly buzzing over his head. I wonder if I can kill it with my shinai._ Her thoughts wandered as the doctor continued his criticizing sermon. Kaoru bit her upper lip as her eyes followed the fly over the nearly bald man's head. _Yak, yak, yak. I've heard it before, just stand still so I can whack that bug..._her shinai shivered nervously.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Have you been listening to ANYTHING I've said?" Dr. Gensai noticed her distraction.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I promise never to do it again." Kaoru smiled innocently as her shinai suddenly disappeared behind her back.  
  
Dr. Gensai sighed wearily. "Kaoru-chan, what am I going to do with you? I can't let you go around whacking my patients and assistants over the head. Why can't you just settle down and be like other girls?"  
  
Kaoru's eyebrow popped up like the trigger on a gun about to explode. "Are you saying I'm not feminine enough? That I'm too tom-boyish?!" Her shinai peaked out from behind her back.  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that!" Dr. Gensai nervously backed away from the girl. He coughed once to regain his confidence. "I just wish you'd stop hitting people over the head. I mean, think of poor Yahiko. He'll probably have to live with permanent damage..."  
  
The trigger was pulled. The shinai snapped with a loud crack over Dr. Gensai's head.  
  
"Yes mummy...I would like the pretty pink pony." Dr. Gensai garbled as the room spun like a kaleidoscope of odd colors and bright stars. With a moan the good doctor collapsed on the floor.  
  
As the steam finished pouring from Kaoru's ears she looked down at the elderly man napping on the floor. "Whoops!" Her eyes darted about. Luckily they had been alone in the doctor's office, so no witnesses. Quietly she backed out of the room.  
  
"She BIT you?!" Sano gasped as he looked from Megumi's arm to Sachi.  
  
"Wha?" Megumi's eyes still swirled.  
  
"Ouch! Kaoru hit you hard, are you okay?" Yahiko prodded the blonde who sat dazed on the waiting room floor.  
  
Kenshin, still ashamed at his mistake of running into the ladies ward tried to hide his embarrassment by being busy tending to the wounds afflicted upon Kaoru's victims.  
  
"Kenshin, that's not how you wrap a head wound!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Yahiko smiled as the rooster took over bandaging the growing bump on Sachi's head. "And you would know this because?" He smiled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, kiddo. I've taken care of you plenty of times, enough to know what I'm doing." Sanosuke snapped. Turning red in the face, steam began to pour out of Yahiko's ears.  
  
"Ma! Ma!" Kenshin placed himself between the two just as Kaoru burst through the office doors. Gasping for air she quickly scanned the room and in a swift movement grabbed Sachi by her hakama belt. "Oro?!" Kenshin sensed hostility.  
  
"We got what we came for, let's go!" Kaoru looked back into the rurouni's violet eyes, her own reflecting urgency. Without a second thought Kaoru hefted the dazed girl over her shoulder and started walking away before the weight overbalanced her and they ended up as a pile on the floor.  
  
"Here, here, let's not hurt anyone any more than they already are." Kenshin righted Sachi and gave Kaoru a hand to her feet.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and take care of the fox." Sano said with the most serious face he could manage while bandaging the kitsune's arm.  
  
Megumi blinked as her senses began to return to her. Smiling endearingly she leaned against the muscular man that had her arm. Purring slightly she smiled. Almost instantly her fox ears popped up. "Ready for that entertainment, Sanosuke?" She whispered while giggling into his ear. She grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him in close for a sloppy kiss. Sano's eyes snapped open wide as he felt himself pulled away to the fox's lair.  
  
Yahiko watched with amusement. "Way to go, Sano! Whoo-hoo! You da ladies man!" He cheered.  
  
Covering his face to hide from any more embarrassment Kenshin quickly grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and threw him out the door. Then turning he grabbed one of Sachi's arms and dragged her through said yonder door. Kaoru followed automatically.  
  
The group was about a block away from the hospital when it became suddenly clear that Dr. Gensai was no longer unconscious. The shout riveted through the air. "MEGUMI! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! AND IN MY HOSPITAL!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone blushed slightly as they quickened their pace back to the dojo.  
  
--  
  
The last leaves of fall fell, and soon the cold winds of winter filled the land of Japan. The winter went without much event. Sure, every now and then there would be some goons trying to recapture Sachi, but Kenshin always defeated them with ease, for it was obvious that they were not skilled in the art of fighting. Sachi, on the other hand was making steady process learning Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. Even Kaoru saw big potential in the strong teenager. The biggest news of the season was probably the most surprising. The announcement of Megumi's engagement to Sanosuke came as a shock to most. The wedding was planned for spring, when the cherry blossoms would fall...  
  
--  
  
Sachi twirled happily in the warm sunlight. Winter's snow was finally melting and she soaked up the sun. Closing her eyes momentarily she breathed contentedly before she remembered the damp kimono that she still held in her hands. Quickly she slapped the loose water from the garment and hung it over the line to dry. Smiling she turned around and squatted beside the washbasin to start on the next, and thankfully, last, piece of dirty laundry. She glanced up at the rurouni who sat across from her. Working at a tough stain she was snapped back to reality when his voice broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you for helping me with the laundry, Sachi-dono." Kenshin said without looking up for he too was working at a hard spot.  
  
"Don't mention it, Kenshin-kun. With two people it goes much faster, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled. On her bright blue eyes the reflection of the water danced.  
  
"That it does." The redhead nodded. With a sigh of satisfaction he stood up and hung the hakama on the line. He reached into the basket only to find that there were no more clothes to wash.  
  
"I'm almost done." Sachi smiled up at him. Chuckling to himself the rurouni smiled back at her. He was quite amazed at what a hard worker she was, at least, compared to everyone else at the dojo, such as Yahiko.  
  
"Then, if you don't mind, I believe I shall go start some lunch." He wiped his sudsy hands on a dry apron.  
  
"Okay, I'll be along shortly." Sachi stated as she continued to work at the stain. The wandering swordsman smiled contentedly as he hopped off to the kitchen to be sure to get there before Kaoru started some monstrosity that she would call food.  
  
In a matter of minutes the garment seemed clean, so Sachi happily stood and hung it up on the line.  
  
"Splosh!" The water sloshed out of the bucket unto the dusty ground.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Sachi turned to see who had emptied the wash bin. Her heart leapt into her throat when her eyes fell upon a face that she'd hoped she had escaped. Her boss's thugs had silently surrounded her without her knowing. _Dam!_ Her thoughts raced. For a moment she thought of calling Kenshin back.  
  
"Hello, miss us?" The leader of the pack sneered as he advanced.  
  
"Don't come any nearer or I'll scream!" Sachi warned, trying to back away, only to find herself completely surrounded.  
  
"Heh, who's gonna save ya? That redhead fellow? I think not!" The man grinned as he motioned a tall guy in a large white jacket forward. "I don't believe you've met our new friend here. Say hello to Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
Aoshi's ice-cold eyes sent shivers down Sachi's spine. "Wha—what do you want?!" She stammered.  
  
"I vowed to kill Himura, and today I am here to do that." The tall ninja spoke even more coldly than his eyes ever could.  
  
_Great, this time they really are after Kenshin!_ Sachi noted.  
  
"So, Aoshi gets to kill this Himura fellow an we get to take our prize! It's the perfect agreement!" The thug reached forward to grab her arm.  
  
I can't let that creep get Kenshin-kun! Sachi thought quickly. "Well, you're out of luck. Himura-san is not present." She stated, smacking the man's hand away.  
  
"We will wait for him, then." Aoshi stated, drawing one of his kodachis.  
  
Sachi's mind searched for a way out. "You'll have to wait a long time then, he's on a trip out of town."  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
"Uh—I don't know. He didn't tell me." She tried to make the lie convincing.  
  
"Hmm..." The thug leader thought.  
  
"Sachi-dono! Lunch is ready!" The said rurouni came innocently around the edge of the dojo, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
Aoshi's eyebrow rose alarmingly. "Away, eh?" He cruelly shoved the girl to the ground and pointed his kodachi's tip at her throat. Beads of sweat formed on Sachi's face as she desperately tried to scramble away, but the blade blocked her path.  
  
Kenshin dropped the towel, his eyes flashed wide with shock and fear for the girl at the end of the !!!" Sachi screamed.  
  
Not one to leave anyone else in danger, Kenshin's hands went to the hilt of his sakabato. "Aoshi!" He grumbled, traces of the Battosai burrowing into his normally soft features.  
  
"I warned you that this day would come." Aoshi didn't take his cold eyes off of the squirming teenager at the mercy of his blade.  
  
Kenshin's anger began to boil. His thumb clicked the sakabato about an inch out of its sheath, and the former Hitokiri moved into a charging stance.  
  
"Ah, but today is not that day." Aoshi withdrew his kadochi. In a swift movement Sachi was flung over his shoulder. "Meet me three days from now on the bridge by the river, that is, if you wish to save the life of this meaningless life form." With that Aoshi bounded over the dojo's walls and disappeared into the scenery.  
  
"Wait a second, this isn't what we'd agreed too..." The thugs muttered.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed amber as he studied the group in the courtyard.  
  
"Yeah, what he said, Himura. Three days!" They shouted as they made a hasty escape.  
  
Kenshin dropped his sword to the ground and stared at the swinging gate. Kneeling with his head on the ground he allowed his tears to soak the ground. _Tomoe, I have failed my promise._ He sniffed. _I could not protect her.  
_  
--  
  
KatDrama: aw! Did I do something mean? This was a strange twist that I hadn't expected...but I might as well go with it. Thanks for the reviews! Much action in the next chapter (it may be the last in this story before we go to the sequel, but it also may not, depending on how I write it.) so, review!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Washed Away

A/n: Last chappie of this story! An yes, this is before the Kyoto arc! Now, read on!  
  
Whispering Sunshine  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Washed Away  
  
"So, what happened to your face?"  
  
"Huh?" Sachi's now dull blue eyes hesitantly moved from staring at the cup of green tea she held. Two miserable days of cruel work (and foul play) and now, about an hour before the time set for the fight, she sat in a small alcove, sipping green tea with the one who was to be Kenshin's opponent. Right now life was like a living hell, only worse. Her life was now in the hands of a certain rurouni's capability to defeat this cold, heartless (maybe even soulless?) ninja. She wished she could just end it now, that way only one person would die from this encounter. But, if Kenshin could defeat this ninja then her death would be in vain. She would just have to wait it out.  
  
"Your face. The scar?" Aoshi repeated his inquiry after noticing that the girl's thoughts were not in the present.  
  
"Oh, that." A trembling hand reached up to trace the horrid reminder of her captivity. Over time she had almost forgotten of its existence. Rarely did she have the privilege to look in a mirror, and when she did, she just accepted it as part of her face. But still, Sachi could not ignore the inquiring looks that strangers passing by on the street gave her. Time and time again she was made to remember the things that she most wanted to forget. It was only after a few seconds that Sachi realized she hadn't answered the man's question. "I got it in a fight." She replied and quickly gulped another mouthful of tea.  
  
"Really." Aoshi's eyebrow rose with the slightest of movement. He almost seemed...interested in her story. Now that in itself was interesting. _Maybe he's just looking for a way to amuse him self_, Sachi thought. _But then again, he has no obvious feelings, why would he want to be amused?_ Sachi shrugged. She should not try to comprehend questions that were w-a-y above her head.  
  
"How did it happen?" Maybe he was actually interested. Or, maybe he was just faking it. You could never tell with one who didn't show emotions.  
  
"The Boss's men came to get me while everybody but Yahiko was gone and while I was still blind." She started.  
  
"Blind?"  
  
"From being hit hard in the back of the neck."  
  
"Ah. Continue." The ninja sipped his tea slowly and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Well, Yahiko had just been teaching me some techniques, so luckily I had a shinai handy. But since I could not see I could not dodge attacks very well, and one that was aimed at my shoulder hit my face instead. I guess I am lucky to have only gotten a skin wound and nothing further." Sachi explained, never once looking up into the man's eyes.  
  
Aoshi almost chuckled as he set his teacup down. "Very fortunate, indeed." He nodded and picked up his kadochis. "Now, it is nearly time." He motioned for Sachi and together they left the hideout.  
  
--  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure you want to do this? Last time Aoshi nearly killed you!" Kaoru begged with the headstrong rurouni for the gazillionth time as they neared the bridge.  
  
"I must. For Sachi-dono's sake." Underneath the amber bangs he had a cold glare of determination that had not etched its way unto his face for a very long time. Stopping at the edge of the bridge his eyes drifted to survey the rushing river that gushed just inches from the underside of the structure. "Snow from up the mountains has caused the river to flood more than normal." He stated as the brown churning water mesmerized his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, this is unsafe. Call the fight off. I'm sure Sachi can make it until we can find a better time or place for this to take place." Kaoru clasped a trembling hand over the shoulder of the set man.  
  
His flowing red hair waved as he shook his head back and forth. "We do not know that Sachi could survive much longer. Do not worry for my safety, Kaoru-dono." He stepped coldly away and unto the bridge. "Here they come."  
  
Sachi stepped timidly behind the towering man. Her heart ached when she caught sight of the little rurouni standing so determinedly on the bridge. It sank lower when she looked up and caught the flames of battle in Aoshi's eyes.  
  
Planting his feet firmly and pushing the girl back behind him, Aoshi glared his opponent down. "This is how it works, Himura." He shouted over the roaring river. "You defeat me, and by my honor I shall let this girl go. However, even if I do defeat you, she is free to go, but she must never set foot in Tokyo again."  
  
"Huh?" Sachi held her hair out of her face from the blowing wind as she looked up at the man with great confusion.  
  
Aoshi turned slightly to face her. "No one should have to live the way you do except by choice, and it is clear that you would do anything to escape your personal prison. I do it not for you, but for the sake of humanity. If you flee from Tokyo, chances are they won't pursue you."  
  
"Arigatou, Shinormori-san." Sachi respectfully bowed.  
  
The cold man just grunted as he stepped forward and drew his kodachi. With out another word he was on the move. In a blur he had charged the waiting Battosai. Kenshin was ready this time and he quickly dodged and blocked as many of his attacks as he could.  
  
Sachi's eyes drifted over the battle, but it was so hard for her to keep up. Now Aoshi had started his famous move, the 'sword dance'. In a flash the ninja lunged at the redhead. There was a clang of metal and Kenshin's sakabato went sailing through the air, landing point first in the dirt a few inches from Sachi's feet.  
  
Kenshin kneeled with Aoshi's kodachi trapped between his hands. It was nearly a total repeat of the last time they had fought. But, Kenshin had forgotten the possibility that Aoshi had been training for this move and had learned a new technique. In the blink of an eye, the sheath of Aoshi's kodachi landed broadside Kenshin's head.  
  
The rurouni stumbled backwards as blood began to flow from his ear and mouth. He gasped and let go of the ninja's blade as his vision began to grow fuzzy. He fell the to ground and grasped his head as a terrible ringing echoed through it.  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "Now, you die!" He raised his kadochi for the final blow. In mid air he hesitated and glanced across the bridge at the ghost white expressions on the woman and child's faces. Kaoru sobbed as the tears spilled unmercifully down her cheeks. Yahiko stood frozen to the spot as he watched what he believed impossible happen. Luckily, it didn't happen. This hesitation was all the new wielder of the sakabato needed.  
  
Sachi stood over the fallen rurouni, the sakabato clashing with the kadochi. "Leave him be!" She snarled. "Can't you see you've won?!"  
  
Aoshi stepped back a bit. Was it true? Could he have really won, even if the Battosai was still alive?  
  
"Kaoru, get Kenshin out of here!" Sachi yelled, never once taking her eyes off of the startled expression on the ninja's face. Obediently Kaoru ran up to her beloved rurouni and carefully dragged him to the edge of the bridge.  
  
"If you want to take advantage of a fallen warrior you might as well fight an inexperienced girl like me!" Sachi shouted into the tall man's face.  
  
"You would most assuredly die." He glared back at her.  
  
"Then end my suffering!" Sachi backed away but still held the sakabato in the ready position.  
  
"It would be a waste of my time." Aoshi turned to walk away.  
  
"Try me." Sachi muttered.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the fiery girl Aoshi felt her desire to battle. Surely she would fall after his first attack. He might be able to even go easy on her to discourage her. Might as well do it, he summed up and whipped around with his kadochi still out.  
  
In a flash he lunged at her, and she the same. They landed on opposite sides of the bridge. For a brief moment everything stood still except for the rushing water and the stormy wind. Then Sachi groaned as blood started to stream forth from her left shoulder. Aoshi's eyes widened with surprise as one by one the belts around his waist gave way and fell to the ground. He had misjudged her ability.  
  
He was about to turn around and comment when a loose tree came floating down the river and rushed over the bridge, taking Aoshi with it. Sachi turned and ran to the spot where the ninja had disappeared. She noticed him floating in the water, grasping to a support beam on the bridge for his life. He was about a sword length away. Thinking quickly, Sachi lowered the handle of the sakabato down to the struggling man. She grunted as blood began to fill her palms, but she just grabbed the blade harder to support Aoshi as he climbed up the side.  
  
Kaoru propped Kenshin up and held a cloth to his ear as his senses began to come back to him. Looking up to see the raven-haired girl at his side, the rurouni nearly smiled before he remembered the other girl who he had been fighting to protect. "Sachi!" He sat up abruptly.  
  
"Shush! She's okay. Rest now, Kenshin. Yahiko, go see what's taking Sachi!" She tried to comfort her love.  
  
"She's helping Aoshi up the side of the bridge with the sakabato." Yahiko bluntly stated as he observed the on goings.  
  
"What?!" Kenshin ignored Kaoru and sat up, only to feel a throbbing in his head. Looking past the girl at his side he saw the teenager perched precariously on the bridge, helping the tall man up the side. He began to rise to go to her aide just as Aoshi set foot on solid ground.  
  
The tall man look surprised at the girl. "You...saved me." He noticed her bleeding hands. "Why?"  
  
"It's similar to my situation. I do not like to see anyone die, and it is no doubt that you would not like to go that way." She smiled strangely. "A helping hand for a helping hand."  
  
"...thank...you." Aoshi stated dumbfounded. "I guess Himura accepts his defeat, therefore I am the victor. You are free to go, and since the redhead is still alive I feel no regret of allowing you to stay in Tokyo." He stated before backing off and away. Little by little the rushing water began to lap over the edges of the bridge.  
  
"Sachi, you...are all right?" Kenshin staggered up behind her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Kenshin. And so is Aoshi, thanks to your sakabato. Thanks for...uh...letting me use it." She smiled and began to hand the sword over to its rightful owner when she felt a wet sensation at her feet. Looking down she saw the water gushing past her ankles. "Kenshin, run!" She screamed and pushed the rurouni in front of her as the river began to over take the bridge.  
  
"Sachi!" Kenshin's cried his lungs out as he toppled over unto the bank and watched the rushing waters sweep the holder of his sakabato away and out of sight. Quickly righting himself he began sprinting down the bank, but he could not see any sign of her. Sachi was gone, washed away forever. Crying, Kenshin collapsed on the bank and sobbed, holding a little book in his hand. Suddenly becoming aware of the object in his hand, his eyes misted over even more.  
  
"Her father's diary. Sachi's last wish, I shall not stop until it is completed." He clutched the little book to his heart. "Not until all of my guilt is washed away."  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: and that concludes this story! Wow, the first ever story I ever finished!! Be on the look out for the sequel "Divided Waters" Thanks to all of my reviewers:  
  
WhiteRabbit5- I hope the ending wasn't cliché (even though I have no idea what on earth that means)...  
  
The Grinch- thanks for your support by sticking with the story!  
  
Misaoshiru- yes, I heard your suggestions, but that doesn't mean I had to follow them.  
  
Drow Angel- I'm sure you have, so have I, but I prefer not to use them.  
  
Shades- thanx for the review  
  
Animegoddess177- I still have to get around to reading your story, sorry it's taking so long.  
  
and a special Arigatou to Twilight Sky!!!!! (hugs Twilight) You've stuck to this story through every chapter! Your reviews are what kept this story going!!  
  
Well, see ya in the sequel!!! Naughty cliffhanger, eh? Well, I suppose I could give you a preview...  
  
Preview of "Divided Waters"-  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Come see this!!" A little boy called from down by the water.  
  
"What is it, Toshi?" A skinny farmer girl in ragged clothes flipped her jet-black hair and shifted the weight of the basket of vegetables she was carrying to her hip impatiently.  
  
"There's a body in the river!"  
  
"What?!" Vegetables forgotten, the girl skidded down the grassy bank to where he brother stood prodding a person who lay in the shallows of the river.  
  
"Do you think it's dead?" He questioned in his little boyish way.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura bent over and studied the poor creature that had washed up on the bank. "I suppose we could take it back to the village."  
  
"Ewww. Why?" Toshi's face twisted up in the most indignant face.  
  
"Look at the chest rising and falling. I'm pretty sure it's alive." His sister pointed out. "You go and get old Mrs. Tenuki. She was a midwife in her younger days, she might know something 'bout mending peoples."  
  
"Okay." The little boy sped off. Gingerly Sakura linked her arms under those of the person's and drug it out of the water. A pitiful groan escaped the person's lips. Setting the body down Sakura noticed a shiny object clasped in the person's hand. Prying it from the clammy fingers she held it up and watched it shine in the sun.  
  
"Wow." She whispered in admiration. "A reverse blade sword."  
  
--  
  
well, that's all I'll tell ya for now. See ya then! 


End file.
